Escarlata
by Jizel Ishihara Hidaka
Summary: CAPI 5: Comienza la enfermedad “Cierra los ojos y olvida el dolor, pronto todo será cosa del pasado”- O.O, que summary ¬¬U
1. Default Chapter

Jiz: Hola, soy Jizel y vengo con otra historia que se me ocurrió en uno de esos días de inspiración n.n

**Araht: que no son muy a menudo ù.ú **

**Jiz: ¬¬U Bueno, quien llegue a leerlo espero les guste y sea de su agrado -. La pensé mientras leía la historia de Carmilla de Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu (adoro a este tipo X3, todas sus historias... SON MUY BUENAS, aunque ya se haya muerto ¬¬UU) de su libro titulado "In a glass o Darkly" Solo esta inspirada en ella porque la historia es totalmente mía. Aunque tmb esta inspirada en la entrevista con el vampiro de Anna Rice ¬¬U (la adoro a ella también n.n)**

**Araht: Mejor ya pásate a lo interesante ¬¬**

**Jiz/: Mmmmm ¬¬. Esta bien, aviso que la historia va a ser yaoi. n0n **

**Kest y Araht: Ya me lo sospechaba ¬0¬**

**Jiz: La pareja va a ser Kai/Ty y será de vampirismo. Wow, es mi segunda historia de vampiros después de la de Sombras (también Kai/Ty), lo siento pero es que me gusta mucho el genero y la pareja ¬u¬ . Este es de un aire un poco mas romántico. Va dedicado especialmente para Suu- Kyi aunque no la conozco personalmente v.v , pero también para las chicas que le gusta la pareja**,** espero te guste n.n Se remonta al siglo XVIII en alguna parte de Francia. Takao tiene 16 años y Kai ¬¬U... pues parece de 19, porque sabrá Dios cuantos años tiene, tal ves cien pero aun así esta muy bien conservado O.O**

**Kai: ¬llllllll¬U sin comentarios**

**Disclaimer:**

_No es mío, a menos que me gane la lotería y compre los derechos, sino, dudo que alguna vez sea mío... así que sin reclamaciones ni nada por el estilo ¬¬UUUU_

**Jiz: Por cierto, este fic contiene escenas con lime o lemon, tal ves no ahora pero si las tiene así que homofóbicos absténgase de sus comentarios ofensivos, ya están avisados ¬¬ Para los que gustan del yaoi pero no del lemon intentare poner separaciones en esas escenas o en las mas subidas de tono para que no tengan que dejar de leer la historia, una ves aclarado los dejo con la historia y gracias de antemano por leerlo n.n**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

" **ESCARLATA"**

CAPI 1: " Ojos carmesí " 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Corría el año de 1742 .. La noche ya estaba muy avanzada, eran finales de primavera, y el calor era muy agradable por aquellos días, sin embargo, no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.. Aun con las puertas del balcón abiertas, dejando entrar la fresca brisa nocturna, se sentía agobiado, un poco sofocado pero, sobre todo, se sentía observado... era una sensación extraña... era la vez agradable pero algo inquietante.. Se giro una ultima vez par luego abrir sus hermosos ojos de un color azul como el mar profundo.. Su mirada recorrió la habitación, que solo era iluminada por una lámpara en la mesita de noche... Se incorporo dejando ver su menuda figura que era preciosa ante los ojos de cualquiera.. Observo hacia fuera, todavía estaba oscuro, no debían de pasar de la una.. Suspiro, jugando con su largo cabello azul medianoche que le caía por los delicados hombros..

-Todavía es demasiado temprano para salir de mi habitación- se quejo el chico moreno- y lo peor de todo es que no puedo ir a ver a Miguel a su casa, no es correcto, él debe descansar porque pronto se ira a Nueva Orleáns - bajo la mirada triste, su mejor amigo de la infancia se iría a otro país y lo peor era que no estaba ni siquiera en el mismo continente.. Si la vida ahí ya era aburrida y solitaria ahora lo seria mas con la partida del amigo mas querido que tenia aunque fuera mayor que él por cuatro años.

Un viento helado lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras se frotaba los brazos..

-Brrr- exclamo levantándose de la cama, solo traía puesto un camisón azul celeste que resaltaba mas su figura- hace mucho frío y eso que todavía no era otoño- acercándose y asomándose al balcón..

Las enormes colinas que se alzaban a su vista, iluminadas por la luna que bañaba con su luz los extensos bosques mixtos, lo dejaron fascinado por unos momentos.. Nunca se había percatado de lo hermoso que era la vista desde su habitación.. Su padre, al llegar a vivir a esa Hacienda, le había dicho que era la que tenia la mejor vista de todas pero aun así no le presto atención.. Sonrió para si..

-Es gracioso- murmuro- pensé que no me acostumbraría a vivir aquí después de la muerte de mamá, pero creo que me equivoque.

El recuerdo de una mujer en un gran jardín llego a su mente, su madre había sido una mujer excepcional por lo que le contaba su padre.... Aunque había fallecido cuando el tenia seis años, tenia recuerdos vagos de ella, cada ves que le cantaba para que se durmiera, las historias que le contaba, sus abrazos... Como la extrañaba, pero el destino quiso que se separaran...Dejo esos recuerdos de lado y volvió a entrar a su habitación cerrando con llave las puertas tras de si

-creo que intentare dormir un poco mas – comento abriendo un cajón y metiendo las llaves - debo levantarme temprano para estar el mayor tiempo posible con Miguel - metiéndose entre las sabanas- lo extrañare mucho, él a sido mi mejor amigo desde que llegue a este pueblo- bostezando un poco y acomodándose entre las cobijas- será un día muy largo- murmuro quedándose profundamente dormido.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando las puertas del balcón se volvieron a abrir lentamente sin que el chico que yacía en la cama se diera cuenta... no se despertó, solo se quejo un poco y se volteo hacia el otro lado.. Lentamente una sombra entro recorriendo la habitación acercándose cada ves mas a la cama, paro frente a la pintura de una hermosa mujer, pelinegra azulado, pero pronto se dirigió hacia el chico moreno... Su sueño era ligero porque sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a él... Se volteo lentamente y abrió los ojos para ver quien había ido a despertarlo, tal ves solo era su nana, desde que murió su madre ella lo cuidaba como si fuera su hijo...

-Que sucede Madame... – enmudeció sorprendido al encontrarse de frente con unos ojos escarlata, y se sorprendió mas al ver al dueño de esos rubís..

Se trataba de un joven muy apuesto, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y su cabello de dos tonalidades azuladas le caía en el rostro dándole un aire un poco misterioso, aunque lo que mas llamaba la atención de ese chico eran sus ojos... Nunca había visto ojos como esos, de un color tan cálido pero tan fríos a la ves... El chico peliazul intento decir algo, gritar siquiera pero el intruso le coloco un dedo sobre lo labios.

-Sssshhhhh- le indico que guardara silencio. Lentamente quito su dedo de los labios del ojiazul que lo miraba confundido... Una sonrisa surco sus labios mientras se acercaba al pequeño que intento moverse... pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Pronto su labios fueron sellados por los del extraño. Lo miro sorprendido, ¿le estaba robando un beso?, Quería safarse pero algo se lo impedía, como un recuerdo vago de su infancia, pero que era... Por su parte, el otro chico, probaba los delicados labios, mordiéndolos con dulzura, incitándolos a que hicieran lo mismo... El moreno pronto dejo de pensar en lo que pasaba... solo podía pensar en lo delicioso que era ese beso, cerro lentamente los ojos dejando que el mayor lo abrazara, separo sus labios como la lengua del chico bicolor se lo pedía, dejando que explorara cada rincón... Lentamente el chico de tez clara lo acostó nuevamente en la cama sin dejar de besarlo. El peliazul solo suspiró abrazándose al chico. **( _Aaaah!!! Soy un monstruo como puedo escribir esto XP)_** estuvieron fundidos en ese dulce beso hasta que se separaron por falta de aire... El chico ojirrojos solo se acostó a un lado del chico peliazul... le beso la frente acomodándolo en su regazo.

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño- le murmuro al oído viéndolo a los ojos- siempre estaré cerca de ti- besándolo nuevamente, sus besos bajaron hasta su cuello donde siguieron....

-"........"- el chico moreno intento decir algo pero las caricias no lo dejaban pensar, sus párpados se volvieron pesados de pronto, perdió conciencia de lo que pasaba.

Pronto los besos cesaron.. Sintió como el bicolor lo abrazaba mas, el sueño comenzó a invadirlo ese abrazo era muy cálido, se sentía protegido **_( que creían, no en la primera cita Mwhahahahahaha XDD) _**Se quedo unos momentos dormido hasta que sintió una fuerte punzada en el cuello como si dos pequeñas agujas se enterraran en su piel... Intento gritar, pero su grito se ahogo en su garganta.... Rápidamente se levanto, respiraba dificultosamente, observo su habitación no había nadie, la luz matinal se colaba por las cortinas iluminando el cuarto, miro las puertas del balcón.. estaban cerradas por dentro, igualmente la puerta con dirección al pasillo.... abrió el cajón del buró que estaba a su lado, las llaves todavía estaban ahí y solo había dos personas que tenían otro juego, su nana y su padre, por tal motivo no había forma de que alguien pudiera entrar ni salir....

-Solo fue un sueño- murmuro abrazándose a si mismo- solo un sueño- volvió a murmurar tranquilizándose un poco.

Salto de la cama con dirección a su tocador.. Frente al espejo se reviso nerviosamente su cuello en donde había sentido la punzada, no tenia nada... Suspiro aliviado al no encontrar nada, debía dejar de cenar tanto... Ese fue uno de los sueños mas extraños que había tenido... Miro su reflejo en el espejo, tomo su cepillo del tocador y se dirigió nuevamente a su cama... se sentó en ella mirando hacia la nada, todavía le inquietaba lo que había soñado, aunque no recordaba de que se trataba, intento recordar pero solo podía ver claramente la imagen de unos ojos carmesí

-" no te haré daño, siempre estaré cerca de ti"- el recuerdo de esas palabras asalto su cabeza, se cepillo el cabello meditando esas palabras, no había notado alguna pizca de falsedad en ellas y esos ojos carmesí reflejaban sinceridad...

El ruido de la perilla de la puerta abriéndose lo volvió a la realidad, miro hacia la puerta que se abrió dejando ver la figura de una mujer de edad madura, sus ojos eran de un color azul como el mismo cielo, su cabello de un intenso negro estaba acomodado en una red. Traía puesto un vestido azulado que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos.. Guardo algo en su vestido mientras entraba, dirigió su mirada a la cama y le sonrió al chico moreno que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Madame Niovelt- saludo el joven chico cuando la dama entro a la estancia

-Buenos días, señorito- le devolvió el saludo- podría decirme porque no se ha levantado aun- dirigiéndose a las ventanas y abriendo las cortinas para que la luz entrara con mas facilidad- sabe que mesie Miguel se ira hoy, y usted aun no se ha alistado- lo miro severamente acercándose a donde estaba el chico.

-Lo siento- se disculpo ante el regaño de su nana- pero es que no pude dormir bien- bajo la vista apenado

La mujer lo miro severamente por unos segundos para luego cambiar su expresión a una mas compresiva, se sentó cerca del chico y lo abrazo.

-No se preocupe no es tan tarde, si se apura terminara rápido- levantándose de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a un enorme closet- Por cierto, Mesie Miguel ya llego- comento sacando algunas prendas del armario.

-¿Así?- recogiéndose el cabello.

-Si, como usted lo convenció de que viniera a desayunar antes de su partida. Se levanto temprano aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de usted- sonriéndole al chico que se sonrojo un poco-... tome, le correré las cortinas de la cama para que se cambie- entregándole ropa y quitando las cuerdas que sostenían las cortinas.

-Gracias- dijo una ves las cortinas estuvieron corridas, se quito el camisón para tomar una camisa blanca y ponérsela **_(no entrare en detalles así que imagínense que tipo de ropa era, es parecida a la que usan en la entrevista con el vampiro ¿Oka? u.u)_**- ¿mi padre ya regreso de Paris?- inquirió el chico aun vistiéndose

-Mesie Kinomiya, no tiene mucho que llego- le contesto mientras abría las puertas del balcón- tuvo que arreglar algunas cosas de sus negocios por la partida de Mesie Orbers a Nueva Orleáns.

-Si lo se, mi padre me lo dijo. Los negocios están marchando muy bien- comento un poco entristecido por lo de Miguel

-No este triste por lo de su amigo- intento ponerlo de mejor humor- alégrese, el coronel Winder vendrá con su sobrina y, si todo sale bien, tal ves usted se comprometa con ella y se casen pronto.

-¿QUÉ?!!!!!!- exclamo el chico sorprendido cayéndose de la cama, ya estaba totalmente vestido- como que me voy a comprometer, no es cierto, ¿verdad?- mirando suplicante a su nana poniéndose unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

La expresión seria de la mujer ojiazul le dio a entender que todo era cierto

- pe... pero no la conozco no pueden obligarme a casarme con ella- siguiendo con la vista a Madame Niovelt que iba de un lado a otro de la habitación arreglando todo.

-Lo lamento joven Takao, pero su padre a estado acordando con el coronel lo del compromiso desde que usted tenia dos años. No puede hacerle eso, su padre lo ama demasiado y solo quiere verlo casado con una buena mujer.- objeto la mujer pelinegra- Por favor, entiéndalo.

-Pero, es que yo...-bajo la vista cerrando sus puños con fuerza- no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no amo, ni siquiera la conozco- contesto el chico entristecido

-No se preocupe, tal ves con el tiempo...- acercándose al peliazul y abrazándolo, el moreno no la rechazo- llegue a quererla- agrego, pero sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto que quería ya que el ojiazul se separo bruscamente.

-Nunca- murmuro- hablare con mi padre sobre esto ahora mismo- diciendo esto salió rápidamente de la habitación con dirección al despacho de su padre, tenían que arreglar ese asunto

-Espere- intento detenerlo saliendo detrás de él, pero el chico no le hizo caso y siguió su camino. La mujer solo se paro y suspiro, no debió haberle dicho sobre el compromiso... Dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación el desayuno pronto se serviría y era mejor dejar que Takao se calmara solo...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

El chico peliazul camino rápidamente por los corredores, estaba un poco molesto por lo que su nana le había dicho, no se le podía obligar a nadie a amar a la fuerza, el corazón no se le manda... Tal ves él llegaría a quererla pero ella tal ves no lo quisiera. Siguió caminando sin fijarse por donde iba aun absorto en sus pensamientos cuando choco con alguien, cayendo al piso.

-Auch- se quejo el moreno mientras se sobaba

-Lo siento Takao- una voz familiar se disculpo. El chico en el piso levanto la vista, un poco adolorido por la caída, frente a él un chico rubio de tez clara y ojos azules le extendía la mano sonriéndole.

-No, yo debería disculparme, mesie Miguel- aceptando la mano que se le ofrecía y levantándose- yo era el que no veía por donde iba- limpiando el polvo de su ropa.

-No me hables con tanto respeto solo soy Miguel, somos amigos ¿no?- miro por unos segundos al chico moreno que asintió.

-Perdón Miguel, es que estoy un poco pensativo- encogiéndose de hombros

-Sip, se nota que estas molesto, y... ¿se puede saber porque?- abrazándolo por los hombros

-Es que mi padre ah decidido algo con lo que yo no estoy de acuerdo- escondiendo su mirada bajo su cabello- por eso quiero hablar con él y decirle lo que pienso- el rubio solo le sonrió

-Y que es eso que no te agrada, tal ves yo pueda ayudar- mirando cariñosamente al moreno, sabia que podía confiar en él.

-Pues- tomo aire y camino por unos de los pasillos junto a Miguel- no creo que puedas hacer mucho, mi padre lo arreglo con el coronel Winder y...

-Vamos, algo se podrá hacer- lo interrumpió dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Bueno, si quieres saber. Mi padre quiere comprometerme con la sobrina del coronel- ante este comentario Miguel se paro sorprendido. No pensó que su pequeño se comprometiera, si "su" pequeño.

Desde que eran niños, el chico ojiazul celeste se había enamorado del menor peliazul... desde el momento en que el moreno llego con su padre a vivir al pueblo, y lo conoció, no pudo dejar de pensar en él... Por ese motivo convenció a su padre para que ayudara al señor Kinomiya con sus negocios, volviéndose socios, una responsabilidad que el rubio heredo, la cual ahora debía realizar y, por la cual, se separaría del chico que tanto quería. Tenia pensado decirle lo que sentía antes de su partida y pedirle que, si sentía lo mismo, le alcanzara en Nueva Orleáns pero ese compromiso forzado cambiaba todo. Dejo de lado sus pensamientos retomando su camino junto al chico peliazul.

-Y, ¿por qué no? Por lo que me han dicho es una joven muy bella- comento temiendo la respuesta del chico. El moreno detuvo sus pasos, volteo a ver a su amigo por unos instantes para luego meditar lo que le había dicho.

-Creo... que no seria lo correcto- contesto, el rubio sonrió aliviado- además, yo quiero escoger a la persona que estará a mi lado toda la vida- continuando su camino con dirección al comedor ya hablaría con su padre después de que Miguel se fuera.

-Ya veo- caminando a su lado de mejor humor- "entonces todavía tengo esperanza"- pensó, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y miro dulcemente al moreno que solo le sonrió

-Por cierto, ¿ya arreglaste todo para tu partida a Nueva Orleáns?- inquirió el moreno.

-Si, mi familia tiene una casa allá, así que no habrá problema para ir a las plantaciones que tu padre adquirió- le contesto el chico.

-Es bueno saber que mi padre confía tanto en ti como para pedirte que te encargues de sus negocios en el Nuevo Mundo- argumento Takao una ves llegaron ante las puertas del comedor

-Después de ti- ofreció Miguel mientras habría le puerta y le daba paso al peliazul

-Gracias- entro seguido del rubio, su padre ya estaba sentado en la gran mesa...

Era un hombre no muy mayor, tal ves, no pasaba de los treinta y cinco. Sus ojos eran negros y su cabello era de un color azul medianoche muy parecido al de su hijo, sin embargo, a fuera del color de cabello y piel, el chico no se parecía mucho a su padre... Takao se dirigió hasta el hombre y lo abrazo. El hombre peliazul le devolvió cariñosamente el abrazo

-Buenos días, papá- saludo el joven peliazul

-Buenos días, hijo- indicándolo que se sentara- Miguel, por favor, toma asiento el desayuno va a ser servido

-Gracias, Mesie Kinomiya- inclinó un poco la cabeza y se dispuso a sentarse

-Debes desayunar bien, el camino a la Paris es largo y agotador- le comento el señor Kinomiya mientras las sirvientas servían la comida.

El desayuno fue muy a meno, Takao y Miguel reían a mas no poder por los comentarios del rubio... El padre del peliazul solo sonreía mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes reír.... Pero todo tiene un final. Terminado el desayuno Miguel se levanto y, después de agradecer por la comida, argumento que su carruaje ya había llegado y debía partir, cosa que al moreno entristeció. Tras salir de la casa y despedirse de todos, Miguel se dirigió al peliazul tormenta que en esos momentos reprimía las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus hermosas orbes azules. Levanto la vista al sentir como Miguel lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a una parte mas alejada de los demás...

-¿Qué sucede Miguel?- el moreno lo miraba desconcertado una vez se hubieron detenido- ¿pasa algo?

-No, bueno... si- el chico lo veía aun sin entender nada. El rubio respiro un poco y acomodo sus ideas, no le quedaba mucho tiempo- Takao yo... desde hace mucho yo quería decirte algo- le dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Que es lo que querías decirme?- ladeo inocentemente la cabeza- sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, por algo somos amigos- le sonrió pero para e rubio estas palabras le dolieron en lo mas profundo de su ser

-Es que esto no es cualquier cosa-le dijo desesperado- es algo sobre nosotros- le dijo acercando su rostro al del menor.

-Pues ya di...- no pudo terminar la oración ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los de Miguel, abrió los ojos grandemente, ¿Miguel lo estaba besando?, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad, Miguel solo era su amigo, solo eso, no quería dañarlo, el recuerdo de los ojos carmín y un beso similar volvieron a su memoria...

Takao se quedo estático por unos segundos ante el beso, pero volvió a la realidad cuando este fue roto. El chico ojiazul celeste lo miraba amorosamente a los ojos...

-Miguel yo...- Intento decir algo pero las palabras no pasaban de su garganta. Miguel lo abrazo y lo tomo de las manos.

-Escúchame Takao, se que ahora estas confundido pero yo en verdad te amo- espero alguna reacción del menor, pero el chico solo lo miraba sorprendido- ya tengo que irme, te dejo esta carta no puedo explicarte ahora, la carta te disipara las dudas, hasta luego, tal ves nos volvamos a ver después- le abrazo nuevamente y se separo- Te amo- volvió a decir antes de salir con dirección al carruaje que ya lo esperaba, subió no sin antes volver su vista al chico que había robado su corazón. Dio un suspiro y entro al carruaje... esperaba que Takao sintiera lo mismo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas solo esperaba que lo que hizo fuera lo correcto.....

El carruaje se perdió en el horizonte, el chico peliazul lentamente dejo que sus piernas fueran vencidas por el peso de su cuerpo, cayo al piso observando en dirección al camino por el cual Miguel se había ido... aun no creía lo le había dicho, miro sus manos en ellas el chico rubio había dejado una cadena y una carta, miro el dije, una piedra azul incrustada en dorado, observo el grabado en la parte de atrás:

"Para el ángel que robo mi corazón" 

_............................... Miguel_

Una linda dedicatoria... Observo la carta, la miro dudativo por unos instantes, ¿qué hacer?, dejo el dije de lado y abrió temblorosamente el sobre de un color plateado... saco la hoja y la desdoblo, comenzó a leerla esperando disipar el mar de ideas y dudas en el que estaba hundida su mente.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mi querido Takao:

Se que debes estar confundido por lo que te dije, pero es que ya no podía ocultarte mas lo que sentía, mi corazón no lo soportaría mas. Tal ves ahora no quieras saber nada de mi... incluso me has de odiar, lo se, lo merezco, pero para mi haberte dicho cuanto te amo fue mejor que haber callado toda mi vida ese sentimiento que por muchos años intente sofocar y que, como ves, no pude. Y repito lo que te dije " TE AMO", te amo desde el primer día que te vi y nos conocimos... nunca me arrepentiré de lo que siento.

Desde que llegaste a mi vida nunca eh sentido nada tan especial hacia otra persona, ni siquiera por ninguna chica que llego a mi vida, tu fuiste y eres para mi la única razón para seguir viviendo, por ti seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si tu me lo pidieras.... Ahora que te dije mis sentimientos, quiero pedirte que, si me correspondes, me alcances en Nueva Orleáns.. No es necesario que me respondas enseguida esperare todo el tiempo que necesites meditarlo, siempre te esperare... Tal ves sea egoísta pero tu lo vales. Recuerda, te amo y siempre lo are....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Miguel ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Arrugo la hoja entre sus manos, las lagrimas caían libremente mojando sus mejillas, no sabia que hacer, todo el mundo quería que tomara una decisión, primero su padre, y el compromiso, y ahora esto...

-¿Por qué, Miguel?- murmuro levantándose lentamente- porque me pides algo que no se aceptar- secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa- yo... yo solo te quiero como un amigo... No lo se, ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti- dijo a la nada guardando el dije en su bolsillo.

-Joven, su padre lo espera- Madame Niovelt le grito desde la entrada de la casa- deben supervisar a los trabajadores- le dijo una ves se hubo acercado- ¿pasa algo?- inquirió al verlo deprimido

-No, no se preocupe. Estoy bien- contesto fingiendo una sonrisa. La mujer lo miro pensativa por unos segundos para después sonreírle maternalmente.

-Joven Takao, si todavía esta triste por la partida de Mesie Miguel... no se preocupe el vendrá a visitarlo- comento, el peliazul solo sonrió irónico

-Si creo- le dijo separándose y dirigiéndose a los establos- pero eso es lo que temo- murmuro una ves llegado a los establos donde uno de los sirvientes lo esperaba.

-Su caballo ya esta alistado, señor.- le contesto el hombre mayor- su padre se adelanto a los viñedos, lo espera allá- dijo sacando a un hermoso caballo negro del establo. El animal solo relincho jalando las cuerdas que lo sujetaban- Tempestad esta listo para una larga cabalgata.

Takao sonrió un poco acercándose hasta el animal. Acaricio la frente del caballo que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos almendrados... una cabalgata no le caería mal, tal ves así podría despejar sus ideas. Monto rápidamente y salió a todo galope, un día mas había empezado en su vida y como había notado no era como los otros....

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde cuando Takao regresaba de las tierras de cultivo junto a su padre, estaba todavía muy pensativo por lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Su padre se había dado cuenta de ello, su hijo siempre era muy alegre pero ese día estuvo muy distraído y callado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Takao?- quiso saber el hombre, el peliazul solo levanto la vista

-Si padre estoy bien- contesto- eso creo- murmuro mas para si que para su papá

-Has estado muy distraído toda la mañana, te conozco muy bien y se que algo te molesta- el ojiazul tormenta lo volteo a ver sabia que su papá lo descubriría tarde o temprano

-Ehm.. bueno..- pensó que iba a decir, tal ves era hora de hablar sobre el compromiso- Es sobre el coronel Winder y...

-Ah, ¿sobre que viene de visita?-lo interrumpió al creer saber lo que le preocupaba- lo siento, Takao, pero el coronel me mando una carta hace unas semanas y me dijo que debido a que su sobrina enfermo tal ves no podría venir, y aun no me a confirmado si vendrá o no- argumento cuando ya divisaba la casa

-No es precisamente lo que...- no termino ya que el sonido de cascos en la lejanía llamo su atención, volteo hacia el puente que conectaba la hacienda con el pueblo, un carruaje se acercaba.

El primer pensamiento de Takao, era que Miguel había decidido regresar pero al ver detenidamente el carruaje noto que era diferente. Cuatro caballos tan negros como la noche jalaban el majestuoso carruaje que era totalmente negro, las cortinas de un color carmín estaban completamente cerradas. Ambos peliazules bajaron de sus respectivos caballos que, en cuanto se hubieron bajado, salieron galopando hacia el establo, algo los había asustado...

-¿quién será?- se cuestiono el chico. Su padre lo miro consternado, al parecer él tampoco lo sabia

-¿Esperábamos a alguien, Mesie Kinomiya?- pregunto la mujer pelinegra que había salido a ver quien se acercaba

-yo...- iba a decir el hombre enmudeciendo de pronto al ver que el carruaje se había salido de control. Madame Niovelt ahogo un grito al ver como se volcaba y sacaba chispas por la fricción hasta que logro detenerse cerca de la casa

-Oh dios mío- exclamo la mujer, mientras el señor Kinomiya y algunos sirvientes comían a ver si alguien había salido lesionado.

La puertas del carruaje se abrieron de golpe, un hombre de edad salió algo aturdido, era un hombre algo viejo de tez clara y cabello morado, la expresión de su rostro, severa y fría, le recordó a Takao a una gárgola, no le agradaba. Su padre se acerco para ver si estaba bien.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le cuestiono. El hombre pelimorado lo volteo a ver y le sonrió

-Si, pero ahora lo que me preocupa son mis dos hijos- comento acercándose al carruaje, el cochero ayudaba a alguien a salir.

-¿Sus hijos?- exclamo el hombre peliazul, pero volteo al oír nuevamente los cascos de cabellos.- ayuden a sacarlos del carruaje- ordeno a los sirvientes que asintieron y ayudaron al cochero. Su mirada estaba perdida en el camino.

Pronto en el camino se distinguieron varias sombras, se trataban de seis jinetes montados sobre enormes caballos muy parecidos a los que jalaban el carruaje, Takao supuso que eran sus guardias.

-Inveciles- exclamo el hombre pelimorado, molesto, dirigiéndose a los seis jinetes encapuchados- SE SUPONÍA QUE CABALGARÍAN AL LADO DEL CARRUAJE PERO SE ATRASARON, SON UNOS INÚTILES!!!!- les grito encolerizado mientras los hombres le pedían disculpas.

-Lo sentimos, señor- dijo uno de los jinetes

-Claro que lo siente, tienen suerte que aun estemos en una pieza así que en ves de disculparse como los idiotas que son ayuden a levantar el carruaje, tenemos un largo viaje- los hombres asintieron y bajaron de sus caballos

-Ese hombre es muy duro- comento en voz baja Madame Niovelt- no me agrada

-Disculpe señor esta penosa situación- el hombre dijo dirigiéndose al padre del peliazul, había adoptado nuevamente su actitud amable

-No hay nada que disculpar, es mas, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?- pregunto amablemente el señor Kinomiya.

-Tal ves- le contesto con una sonrisa extraña- Duque Boris de Montesco- se presento el extraño extendiéndole la mano al hombre peliazul

-Coronel Andrew Kinomiya- apretándole la mano en señal de saludo

-Gracias coronel por la ayuda- dijo una ves bajaron dos chicos encapuchados del carruaje ayudados por los sirvientes- le presento a mis hijos.- Takao se sorprendió al notar que los dos lo miraban interesadamente aunque tuvieran el rostro cubierto. Traían largas capas exquisitamente adornadas de un color azul oscuro.

-Yuriv de Montesco - se presento uno de los chicos descubriéndose. Las sirvientas empezaron a murmurar emocionadas

Se trataba de un chico de tez clara de ojos azules, un poco mas claros que el azul del cielo. No era mayor de los veinte. Su cabello, de un color rojo intenso como el fuego, le cubría un poco el rostro. Miro por unos momentos al peliazul y le sonrió. Las sirvientas hablaban en voz baja entre ellas comentando lo guapo que era el chico. Pero cuchichearon mas al ver al otro chico, que en esos instantes se destapo y se dirigió al chico peliazul que lo miro impresionado.

-Kai de Montesco- se presento el chico mientras tomaba la mano del menor peliazul y se la besaba haciéndolo sonrojar- ¿y con quien tengo el placer?- inquirió separándose un poco mirándolo a lo ojos

-Takao Kinomiya- articulo el chico, su rostro le era familiar pero no recordaba donde lo había visto. El color de lo ojos del joven fue lo que mas le llamo la atención, color carmesí, del mismo color que los de su sueño.

Kai solo sonrió y se separo dirigiéndose a un lado del chico pelirrojo, ambos hicieron una inclinación de cabeza y voltearon a ver al señor Kinomiya.

-Gracias por habernos ayudado- Boris se dirigió al hombre peliazul

-No hay porque, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo- contesto- su carruaje esta en muy mal estado- mirando el carruaje que ya estaba en su pose habitual- que le parece si se quedan aquí esta noche mientras mis sirvientes lo reparan y sus caballos descansan en el establo- le dijo amablemente

-No, tengo que llegar lo mas pronto a Paris y, como sabe, todavía esta muy lejos- negando con la cabeza pero sin dejar su tono amable

-Entonces, partirá ahora- comento el señor Kinomiya. Boris solo asintió

-Aunque...- volvió a decir el hombre pelimorado- mis hijos pueden quedarse aquí, yo iré solo a Paris y regresare pronto, así podrán descansar un poco.-miro a los dos jóvenes que solo asintieron- Hemos hecho un largo viaje y no han descansado mucho y me preocupa su salud- dijo con una sonrisa aunque parecía mas una mueca

-Creo que seria lo mas conveniente- afirmo el hombre peliazul seriamente.

-Es una gran idea- Takao entro en la platica acercándose a su padre- ¿qué dices, padre?- mirándolo sonriente.

El hombre peliazul solo guardo silencio por unos momentos. Miro a su hijo y volvió a dirigirse al hombre de tez clara

-Será un placer tenerlos como huéspedes- argumento. El duque solo sonrió un poco y madame Niovelt parecía disgustada.

-Gracias, Mesie Kinomiya- dijeron al unísono los dos chicos

-No hay de que- les dijo con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose de nuevo al hombre frente suyo- ¿quiere que le preste alguno de mis caballos?- pregunto al Duque que solo negó

-Oh, no será necesario. Me llevare uno de los míos, usted ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros- dijo dirigiéndose a uno de los caballos que sus sirvientes ya habían ensillado.

-¿Esta seguro que quiere partir ahora? la noche esta cayendo y el camino es peligroso- inquirió un poco preocupado

-Seguro, tengo a mi guardia- comento calmadamente- tal ves sean unos idiotas pero hacen un buen trabajo- dijo mientras se dirigía a los dos jóvenes que seguían parados a un lado del carruaje

Takao vio como les daba un abrazo fraternalmente y les murmuraba algo al oído, Yuriv y Kai solo asintieron mientras uno sirvientes bajaban algunas cosas del carruaje. El chico moreno supuso que les pidió que se comportaran. Volteo a ver a Madame Niovelt que no había dicho nada desde que el Duque había llegado, se veía bastante molesta, cosa que le extraño ya que ella era muy amable con los viajeros que paraban ahí. Madame Niovelt solo dio media vuelta y entro a la casa sin decir nada. Takao la siguió, estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su nana. Camino por uno de los corredores hasta la sala de estar, las sirvientas ya habían prendido la chimenea. Recorrió con la vista el lugar y halló a la mujer pelinegra mirando por el balcón. Se acerco lentamente a ella, la mujer ojiazul lo volteo a ver y le sonrió para después volver a su semblante serio y mirar hacia el puente por el cual ya se veía marchar al Duque con su escolta

-¿Pasa algo malo, Madame Niovelt?- inquirió el moreno un poco preocupado

-mmhp- lo volteo a ver- no, no pasa nada es solo que ese hombre no me agrada- dijo en un susurro

-¿el duque?- pregunto, su nana solo asintió e iba a contestar cuando las puertas de la estancia se abrieron nuevamente. El señor Kinomiya entro seguido de los dos jóvenes.

-Esta es la estancia- les dijo el señor Kinomiya- tal ves están cansados y quieran subir a sus habitaciones- los dos chicos asintieron

-Madame Niovelt, ¿me haría el favor de preparar las habitaciones de huéspedes? – dirigiéndose a la mujer pelinegra que asintió y salió de la habitación- Takao, no te quedes ahí parado preséntate con el joven Yuriv, no seas descortés- Takao lo miro sorprendido y se volteo a ver al pelirrojo que lo miraba divertido.

-Disculpa mi descortesía, soy Takao Kinomiya- se presento extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo. El chico pelirrojo extendió la mano pero en ves de devolverle el saludo, tomo delicadamente la mano de Takao y se la beso (a estos ya les gusto ¬¬)

No cabe decir que el chico moreno estaba bastante apenado y sorprendido. Yuriv se separo y lo miro seductoramente.

-Es un placer conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa. Miro de reojo al chico ojicarmin que solo desvió la mirada un poco molesto.

-Que te parece si los llevas a sus habitaciones ¿Takao?- su padre se dirigió al chico peliazul que solo asintió.

-esta bien- contesto el ojiazul pero Yuriv negó

-No es necesario, yo tengo que hablar con el sirviente que mi padre dejo a nuestro cuidado- argumento- pero creo que mi hermano estará gustoso en que lo acompañe.- mirando con una sonrisa a Kai que todavía tenia su semblante serio

-E.. esta bien- articulo el moreno mirando al chico ojirrojos- vamos- tomando del brazo al chico pálido y saliendo de la sala. Por su lado Kai no dijo nada. El coronel Kinomiya solo sonrió y salió de la sala acompañado de Yuriv.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Takao caminaba por los pasillos al lado del chico pálido, no habían cruzado palabra alguna desde que habían salido de la sala. El chico bicolor solo miraba hacia enfrente seriamente, el chico moreno solo lo volteaba a ver de ves en cuando, seguía pensando en que ya lo conocía pero no sabia de donde. Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a las puertas de una habitación. Takao respiro hondo y se dirigió al joven Montesco

-Esta es tu habitación- le dijo abriendo la puerta y entraba seguido por el mayor- si necesitas algo yo duermo a cuatro puertas de esta y las sirvientas con solo que toques la campana que esta junto a la cama vendrán enseguida- comento mientras su acompañante recorría con la mirada la enorme habitación.

Madame Niovelt ya había dejado las cosas del chico y habían prendido la chimenea iluminando la estancia con una tenue luz rojiza a parte de la luz de las lámparas. La sabanas ya estaban puestas y las puertas del balcón abiertas para dejar entrar la brisa nocturna.

-Bueno, te dejo, que descanses- se disponía a irse cuando la voz del oto chico le llamo la atención

-Se que te parecerá extraño pero tu cara se me hace conocida- Kai le dijo seriamente, Takao lo volteo a ver sorprendido

-¿perdón?- inquirió el chico moreno acercándose al chico bicolor que estaba parado a mitad de la estancia

-Suena descabellado pero creo que ya te conocía- se acercó al menor que lo miraba confundido

-No es descabellado, de echo yo también sentí lo mismo cuando te vi- le comento con una sonrisa que el chico ojicarmin le devolvió.

-Sabes, recuerdo que tuve un sueño un poco extraño hace unas noches, yo estaba en mi habitación y cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir, los volví a abrir y descubrí que estaba en una habitación totalmente diferente- Takao lo miro sorprendido, él había tenido un sueño similar. No dijo nada ya que quería seguir oyendo el relato- yo estaba parado junto al balcón y mire hacia la cama ahí yacía un chico creo que eras tu, me acerque y me quede viéndote por unos momentos, te veías muy lindo durmiendo- ante esto Takao se sonrojo. Kai solo sonrió separándose y dirigiéndose al balcón.- Creo que me acosté a tu lado y tu te despertaste, fue cuando vi tus ojos azules que me miraban confundidos y yo...- intento recordar. Takao se acerco y se paro junto a él

-Y que paso- quiso saber Takao lo que le decía se le hacia familiar, Kai solo sonrió y acerco su rostro al del moreno que lo miro sorprendido

- recuerdo que...- le murmuro seductoramente- te pedí guardar silencio y yo me acerque y sin resistirlo... te bese- acercándose cada ves mas- aunque solo fue un sueño de verdad disfrute ese beso y mas cuando tu me correspondiste- acorto la distancia que los separaba probando los labios del chico.

Takao se sorprendió pero pronto se dejo llevar por ese beso, el chico ojirrojos abrazo al moreno que se aferró a él... el beso inicio solo como un roce de labios pero poco a poco se profundizo. Kai pronto empezó a explorar cada rincón de la boca del menor. El chico peliazul solo gimió contra los labios del mayor al sentir como este metía la mano bajo su camisa. Las caricias pronto comenzaron a aumentar, Takao besaba al chico ojicarmin con pasión pero pronto se separon al oír que tocaban a la puerta. El chico ojiazul miro apenado hacia ese punto y se acomodo la camisa dirigiéndose a la puerta. Miro de soslayo a Kai que solo se acomodo la ropa y asintió parándose seriamente a un costado del balcón. Suspiro y abrió, frente a él estaba madame Niovelt, estaba muy seria.

-¿Madame Niovelt?- pregunto confundido- que pasa

-Es hora de ir a dormir joven Takao, y creo que el joven Montesco también debe descansar- mirando a Kai seriamente

-Eh.. esta bien solo le estaba diciendo que si necesitaba algo me llamara a mi o a los sirvientes- comento el chico peliazul recuperando la compostura

-Pues ya se lo dijo, ahora a su habitación- le ordeno.

Takao solo asintió y salió de la habitación no sin antes despedirse de Kai... Este solo le sonrió y el peliazul le devolvió la sonrisa. Desapareció en el pasillo con dirección a su habitación. Madame Niovelt solo miro severamente en la dirección por la cual se había ido el joven Kinomiya para luego volver su atención hacia Kai.

-Buenas noches y que descanse- le dijo amablemente Kai solo inclino un poco la cabeza- si necesita algo solo toque la campana y vendré a verlo

-Gracias- se limito a decir el chico mientras la mujer pelinegra salía de la habitación y cerraba tras ella.

El chico bicolor solo suspiro y se dirigió a la cama, se tiro sobre ella y miro el techo por unos momentos pensando en el chico de cabello y ojos azul tormenta. sonrió para sus adentros, ese beso era lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Cerro los ojos unos instantes y volvió a abrirlos, algo lo incomodaba. Se sentó en la cama y miro seriamente hacia la chimenea.

-¿qué quieres Yuriv?- exclamo molesto cuando una risa se escucho desde el balcón

-Vamos solo vine a ver como estabas y creo que no tenia por que preocuparme estabas muy bien acompañado- el chico pelirrojo dijo burlonamente entrando a la habitación y mirando sonriente al chico bicolor

-Deja de molestarme, lo que yo haga no te concierne-argumento parándose de la cama

-Esta bien, pero no tengo que recordarte que Boris dijo que tenias que terminar lo que empezaste hace diez años ¿o si?- la expresión burlona de su rostro cambio a una seria mientras miraba al otro chico.

-Lo se, no tienes que recordármelo, lo terminare antes de que él regrese- dijo seriamente desviando la mirada hacia las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea.

-Pues mas te vale- le murmuro Yuriv saliendo de la habitación- nos vemos después Kai- dijo antes de salir completamente

-Si, nos vemos- murmuro entristecido

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En otra habitación un chico moreno miraba el cielo nocturno. Se toco los labios y sonrió no sabia como describir esa sensación, lo único que podía decir era que tal ves se estaba enamorando de ese chico que apenas había conocido. Entro nuevamente a su habitación y se recostó, miro el techo de la cama por unos momentos para después quedarse profundamente dormido pensando en el chico de ojos rubí. Sin recordar la carta de Miguel y su declaración o el compromiso con la sobrina del coronel solo pensando que tal ves había encontrado a su persona especial y sol esperando el próximo día para hablar con él.

**............................................................... Continuara**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, otro fic n0n me gusto aunque esta un poco loco O.O **

**Kai: No me gusto ¬¬**

**Jiz: ¿Y eso porque? O.o**

**Kai: Por que nos interrumpieron en la mejor parte ù.ú**

Jiz: Eitchi ¬0¬ 

**Kai: y a mucha honra n¬n**

**Jiz: Mmmmm ¬¬ Bueno como decía espero les haya gustado , y no me cuelguen por la escenas melosas pero es que no sirvo para escribirlo T.T hice un gran esfuerzo, Wow dos besos en un mismo capi o.o pero creo que quedo un poco raro. ¿Pareja Miguel-Ty? O-O yo y mis parejas raras ¬¬UUUUU pero bueno, aclaro que es Kai-Ty así que no se preocupen n.nUUUUU Nos vemos y plis dejen review aunque solo para decirme que lo leyeron ;----; Adiós y cuídense 3**


	2. El tema no esta a discusion

**YAHOOO!!!! Aquí estoy con el capitulo 2 de este fic. Antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo. Lo que Yuriv dice sobre lo que tenia que terminar lo que empezó fue hace 10 años no 6 como aparece en el primer capi, error de autora, perdón, yo solita me confundí... no me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijo una amiga de la escuela que lo leyó T--T (si, ella ya sabe bien de que trata, ¬¬) por eso lo aclaro antes de que las confunda, bueno, mas de lo que ya han de estar ¬¬U. Pero ya lo puse bien n.n Tal ves con esto se den una idea de que es lo que Kai tiene que terminar ¿No? O.ó si contestaron no como vaya avanzando la historia lo descubrirán n.n Una ves aclarado los dejo con la historia y gracias a quienes me dejan review, la vdd estoy muy feliz de que esta historia les este gustando TuT.**

**Kai: Ya cállate y mejor contéstalos que ya quiero empezar ¬¬#####**

**Jiz: Tu lo que quieres es estar de Eitchi con Taka-chan¬0¬###**

**Kai: Exactamente n¬n**

**Jiz: Solo por eso voy a llamar a Araht o a Dariel ú.ú**

**Kai: ¿qué?!!! o.O como esta eso ¬¬######**

**Jiz: Bueno la contestación de los reviews úvù (sin prestarle atención)**

**Kai: ¬.¬#####**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Ayanai: **Jeje si se que le interrumpí en la mejor parte pero creo que es mejor así n.nUUUU... lo del pendiente de Kai fue hace 10 años y no seis, perdón fue mi culpa, ú-ù con esto tal ves ya sepas que es lo que tiene que hacer y no comas ansias pronto sabrás que es, lo prometo n.n

**Yuuna Ushiha: **te gusto? que bueno n-n, ¿te fuiste a la playa? Que suerte O.O y yo aquí en la ciudad de México muriéndome de frió en las mañanas para ir a la school T-----T, gracias por dejarme tu review pero si no pude actualizarlo antes es porque no había revisado mi correo jeje nnUUUU y no había entrado a Internet, me lo tienen prohibido (pero me escape XDDDD)

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **Gracias por escribirme de vdd aprecio que te haya gustado n0n ya no había sabido nada de ti T-T pero que bueno que leíste mi historia Thanx. Ojala actualices pronto y empieces tu Oro-maratón n-n o ya empezó y no me eh dado cuenta O.o No importa n.n y otra ves gracias por leerlo.

**Frafer: **¿Te gustan este tipo de historias? OwO a mi también n0n por eso he leído mucha literatura gótica te la recomiendo es muy buena n.n por ejemplo los expedientes del doctor... del doctor 9.9 ya no me acuerdo T.T cuando me acuerde te digo n.n agradezco tu review

**Suu-Kyi: **Suu-Kyi!!!!! ¿On tabas niña?, ya te extrañaba T--T Que bueno que te gusto, esta dedicado especialmente para ti, por eso me alegro de que haya logrado su objetivo n.n Se que los interrumpieron en lo mas interesante pero todo llegara a su tiempo no te preocupes y aquí esta la actualización que esperabas u.ú Por cierto, si me gustaría hablar contigo en el msn yo te aviso cuando pueda ¿Oka?

**Raven Death Angel: **Oye gracias por tus comentarios la verdad me alegra que te este gustando la historia nIIIIIIIIn por eso aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero te guste

**Pierina: **Oye piensas igual que yo ¿vdd que si es lindo? n.n si, si, si, si (como patito de pie pequeño)..¿Parece que todos quieren con él? O.O a caray, eso si que no me había dado cuenta (en serio) Pero bueno, tu pregunta es buena, eres la única que lo pregunto pero como avance la historia se aclarara porque no se ven las marcas, por que si están ¬u¬

**Nancy Hiwatari: **Nancy que bueno que te gusto, si tienes razón con lo de los besos v.v (Kai: Es que la niña todavía no sabe contar juar, juar XPPPP) ¬¬UU pero bueno, si tmb tienes razón con lo de Kai pero pronto sabrás porque y acertaste otra ves, shoy muy mala cortándole la escena Mwhahahahaha XDDD (Kai: Ya deja de tomar tanta coca-cola ¬0¬) T---T gracias por leerla n0n ¬¬ amargado (dirigiéndose a Kai)

**Maya:** Fiu, por poco y no leo tu review, pero si lo leí porque revise el correo antes de subirlo, te pido una disculpa n.nUUU Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te esta gustando la historia y si, es que me gusta mucho el genero de lo sobrenatural y la fantasía por eso mis historias son de ese tipo n0n Le di a Kai tu consejo aunque creo que no lo tomo muy en cuenta (Kai: Yo ya quiero lemon XDD ¿que pide el publico?, LEMON!!!!! ¬0¬) ¿lo ves? ¬.¬UU

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Jiz: Bueno hasta aquí, cielos no había recibido tantos reviews en una historia X.x **

**Kai: Dices muchos a nueve? ù.ú**

**Jiz: Piérdete ¬¬ no mejor no, O.o sino luego a quien pongo de pareja de Taka-chan 9.9 ah ya se, voy a llamarle a Raúl n0n**

**Kai: ¿qué? o.O ya estuvo, voy a renunciar ¬¬**

**Jiz: Pues vete ¬¬**

**Kai: No, porque no vas a encontrar a nadie que trabaje por absolutamente nada ù.ú**

**Jiz: Cómo que por nada ¿y el taco de ojo que te echas con Taka-chan? ¬0¬**

**Kai: No se de lo que me hablas uIIIIIIIIIú**

**Jiz: Ump ¬¬ mejor pasemos a la historia**

**Disclaimer:**

No es mío, escribo esto solo por gusto personal sin fines lucros así que no me demanden ¬¬

Es un fic Yaoi, con escenas lime o lemon en algunos capítulos así que ya están avisados ¬¬ Parejas: Kai-Taka, Miguel-Taka (O.o pareja rara y eso que soy la autora ¬¬), etc. -.-U 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**ESCARLATA**

Capi 2: "El tema no esta a discusión" 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Las flores de naranjo caían levemente sobre la madre y el pequeño niño peliazul. Los pétalos de flores parecían pequeños copos de nieve dando la apariencia de que nevaba. El anochecer caía y la señora jugaba con su hijo en el extenso jardín. Las risas de ambos sonaban como un dulce canto de ángeles. Miro la escena detrás de un árbol un poco alejado, su mirada tan fría como el hielo parecía derretirse por unos instantes. Retrocedió lentamente no quería hacer lo que le pedían, simplemente... no tenia el corazón para hacerlo, gracioso, pensaba que ya no tenia. Choco de espaldas con alguien, se dio rápidamente la vuelta solo para encontrarse de frente con un hombre pelimorado.

-.Es hora- le dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Bajo la vista no debía pensar en esas cosas no quería hacerlo... pero.... no tenia otra opción.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Takao se levanto temprano aquella mañana, estaba muy contento con la llegada de las visitas (Por que será XP). En cuanto apunto el alba salto de la cama para alistarse. Abrió las puertas del balcón para dejar que el aire matinal lo despertara completamente, miro los alrededores la neblina todavía cubría con su hermoso manto blanco los litorales del bosque.... Miro hacia abajo, los sirvientes ya habían empezado con sus labores de diario. Sonrió, ese día estaba especialmente feliz....

-.Buenos días, Frank- grito el chico a un hombre robusto y moreno, de cabello verde y ojos amatista.

-.Buen día, joven Takao- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sacudía la ropa que estaba llena de tierra.

-.Que le paso, ¿porque esta tan sucio?- quiso saber el chico, los trabajos en el campo aun no habían comenzado, empezaban después del desayuno y era extraño que estuviera así.

-.Tempestad tiro varias cosas en el granero- le contesto, tenia acento italiano - ha estado muy nervioso desde anoche, no hemos podido calmarlo- agrego un poco preocupado

-.Ya veo- exclamo el chico peliazul- Frank, no te preocupes por tempestad iré a verlo después del desayuno.-se dirigió al hombre que lo miro confuso

-. Esta bien, joven- acepto el peliverde mientras se dirigía a otra lugar.

Entro de nuevo a su habitación, todavía traía su ropa del día anterior y decidió cambiarse. Se miro en el espejo y se sobo el cuello, le dolía un poco pero no le dio importancia tal ves se había lastimado mientras dormía. Se quito la camisa suavemente mientras tomaba una limpia. Una ves que termino de cambiarse se lavo la cara y se amarro el cabello.

-Listo, creo que iré a ver si mesie Kai ya ha despertado- dijo con una sonrisa gatuna mientras un rubor cubría tenuemente sus mejillas- Tal ves quiera ir al pueblo.- comento para si dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ya iba a salir de su habitación cuando algo impacto contra el piso, sus ropas habían caído al piso desde la silla donde estaban. Volteo y se acerco, movió la ropa y una hoja de papel y un dije cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo. Miro los objetos sin ninguna expresión, se agacho y las tomo, había olvidado lo de Miguel.. Apretó fuertemente la mano donde tenia los objetos, se acerco rápidamente a la cama y las coloco furiosamente sobre el buró... Las miro por unos segundos para después darse la vuelta y salir de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-.Me pides algo que no puedo darte, Miguel- murmuro, la alegría que lo invadía esa mañana había desaparecido en cuanto hubo visto la hoja. Suspiro mientras se dirigía a la planta baja .

-.Joven Takao!!!- alguien lo llamo a sus espaldas haciéndolo voltear, se trataba de madame Niovelt se veía bastante molesta

-.Madame- dijo siguiendo su camino junto a ella- ¿qué sucede?- agrego mirándola de soslayo.

-.quiero que me explique que era lo que hacia en la habitación del joven Montesco- le cuestiono severamente.- sospecho que no estaban hablando solamente- dijo inquisidoramente.

Takao se detuvo sorprendido, ¿como se había dado cuenta?... Cerro los ojos, respiro hondo y siguió caminando naturalmente sin tomarle importancia.

-.No se de que me habla, madame Niovelt – comento inocentemente- Solo platicamos un poco–agrego mirándola con una sonrisa ( si claro, y decidieron practicar respiración de boca a boca ¬0¬ Ty: -IIIIIIIII- )- nada mas paso- se encogió de hombros disponiéndose a irse. Pero la mujer pelinegra lo tomo del brazo con la suficiente fuerza para retenerlo pero no para lastimarlo.

-.No me mienta. Se que no estaban platicando- lo miro con el seño fruncido para luego suavizar la mirada- por que lo hizo, que cree que hubiera pasado si...-le hablo suavemente- si hubiera sido su padre y no yo, él que hubiera ido a buscarlo a la habitación? Sabe perfectamente que el compromiso sigue en pie y su padre se molestaría con usted - soltó delicadamente su brazo. El peliazul solo bajo la mirada.

-.es que yo... yo- intento responder a lo que le cuestionaba pero no sabia que decir.-yo no se que me pasa, primero quieren que me case con una completa extraña y luego Miguel me dijo que me amaba antes de irse y...-dijo afligido levantando la vista y encarando a su nana- me sentí confundido.- murmuro para bajar de nuevo la vista.

La mujer ojiazul solo lo abrazo maternalmente, el chico se veía bastante triste pero no dijo nada, era bueno desahogarse con alguien, era como quitarse un peso de encima. Madame Niovelt soltó el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos amorosamente.

-.No se preocupe, no tiene nada de malo que usted quiera decidir su vida- le susurro- pero todos alguna ves tenemos que sacrificar lo mas preciado por nuestras obligaciones, ¿entiende?- tomándolo el rostro entre sus manos mirándolo a los ojos.

-.Lo se, pero no quiero aceptarlo- dijo en un susurro. La mujer pelinegra solo le sonrió separándose.

-.No le diré nada del asunto a su padre- comento de pronto- pero tiene que prometerme que mientras ellos estén aquí eso no volverá a ocurrir- le dijo seriamente. Takao volteo a verla sorprendido- prométamelo- lo miro suplicante, al chico ojiazul solo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-.Lo.. lo prometo- acepto tristemente.

-.Eso es, ahora a desayunar, tiene que comer sino quiere desmayarse durante el día- recuperando el animo. Y dirigiéndose al comedor. El chico moreno solo la siguió silenciosamente.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En el comedor ya estaba puesta la mesa para que cuatro personas desayunaran pero solo dos estaban ya sentadas a la mesa.

-.¿Y los jóvenes invitados?- quiso saber Madame Niovelt que miraba a su señor y al chico peliazul tomando avena.

-.Si, ¿no los vamos a esperar?- cuestiono Takao que no había tocado su plato y miraba confundido a su padre.

-.Deben estar todavía descansando en sus aposentos, su viaje fue agotador así que es mejor dejarlos descansar un tiempo- dijo el señor Kinomiya tomando un poco de leche- así que Madame Niovelt dígale a la servidumbre que no los molesten- dirigiéndose severamente a la mujer que solo asintió con la cabeza.- y eso va tmb para ti, Takao.- el chico abrió los ojos grandemente por la llamada de atención pero pronto se recupero y asintió tmb.

-.Esta bien- dijo con voz casi inaudible. Tomo su cuchara y comenzó a comerse su avena lentamente, no tenia mucho apetito.- Ya termine así que me retiro- informo el chico una ves que había terminado, dejo la cuchara sobre el plato y se levanto de la mesa- si me necesitan estaré en los establos- objeto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-.Espera- lo detuvo su padre con voz grave- Takao, tengo que hablar contigo- levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose al chico peliazul.- es importante- le murmuro una ves estuvo a su lado.- acompañarme a dar un paseo por los alrededores.- tomándolo por los hombros.

Takao solo se estremeció sospechaba de que quería hablar, miro de soslayo a su nana, ella tmb estaba sorprendida. Miro a su padre y salió con él de la casa... Esperaba equivocarse en lo que creía era el asunto del cual quería hablar. Caminaron un rato sin decir nada por el jardín, el señor Kinomiya miraba los hermosos árboles frutales que por esa época ya estaban llenos de flores, no tardarían en dar frutos. Por su lado Takao miraba melancólicamente hacia la casa, se preguntaba si Kai o Yuriv se habían levantado ya.

-¿No crees que es bello, Takao?- su padre le pregunto sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-.¿Qué?- dijo distraídamente. El hombre moreno solo sonrió

-. "igual a su madre" -pensó- me refiero a los árboles que están tupidos de flores, al cielo que esta despejado y azul, el paisaje esta especialmente bello esta mañana- dijo con aires despreocupados.

-.Si, creo- comento desanimado, encogiéndose de hombros.

-.Vamos Takao usualmente eres el que siempre esta diciendo lo bonito que es el paisaje- le objeto riéndose un poco y dándole un codazo-últimamente te has vuelto mas amargado que yo

-.¿Eso crees?- exclamo con una media sonrisa.

-.Si, por eso quería hablar contigo para saber que es lo que te pasa- esta ves le dijo seriamente. Takao solo lo miro dudoso por unos segundos no quería hablar con él de lo que ocurría, no creía que su padre lo aceptara. Medito un poco lo mejor no era decirle nada por el momento.

-.No me pasa nada, solo... solo- intento encontrar una buena excusa- solo me siento un poco solo por la partida de Miguel, si eso- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- nada grave.-su padre solo frunció el entrecejo pero no lo cuestiono mas, decidió que era mejor pasar a lo importante.

-.Takao, recuerdas ¿que te dije alguna ves que quería que me ayudaras en mis negocios, cuando fueras mayor de edad?- comento seriamente paseándose por el jardín. Takao lo miro sorprendido para luego asentir. Su padre lo miro unos momentos y siguió su caminata- pues creo que ese tiempo ya llego y por eso tienes que conseguirte una buena esposa.

-.Pero...- se callo al ver que su padre lo miraba seriamente, así que decidió guardar silencio.

-.Es necesario ya que si yo llegara a faltar solo te tendrías a ti mismo, por eso quiero que tu esposa sea la mas correcta para ti (Kai: No necesita esposa solo a mi XDD Jiz: ¬¬UUU)

-.Y tu como sabes lo que es adecuado o no para mi- murmuro molesto. Su padre solo lo ignoro.

-.Por eso creo que la sobrina del coronel Winder es la esposa perfecta para ti.- el chico peliazul lo miro con reproche pero su padre solo le devolvió la mirada fríamente- Es una chica muy linda y amable, así que ya arregle todo con el coronel y la boda será dentro de unos cuantos meses, para que se conozcan y la chica se reponga de su enfermedad....- le dijo, pero Takao no lo tolero mas.

-.NO VOY CASARME CON ELLA- contesto lentamente, levantando el tono de voz. Su padre lo miro severamente.

-.Lo siento pero esto ya esta decidió así que tendrás que esforzarte por aceptarlo- su miraba se volvió completamente fría, no quería ser duro con él pero tenia que entender.

-. No y no, no pienso aceptar algo que yo no escogí sino tu- lo contradijo el chico moreno, ¿por que no aceptaba que él quería escoger su propio puedes decir eso, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti!!!- empezaba a perder la paciencia

-.Si quisieras lo mejor para mi, me dejarías ser quien decidiera con quien casarme!!!- contraataco furioso, sus ojos azules se estaban volviendo vidriosos- tu lo que quieres es controlar mi vida- mascullo.

-.Eso no es cierto Takao, sabes que daría cualquier cosa por verte feliz- le dijo con voz un poco dura cambiando la expresión severa de su rostro a una mas suave.

-.Entonces cancela el compromiso, no voy a casarme con alguien a quien no conozco-opino el chico pero el señor Kinomiya solo negó con la cabeza

-.NO, así que acéptalo porque en cuanto me llegue la carta del coronel partirás a Bélgica.,fin de la discusión- objeto tangentemente caminando con dirección a los huertos. Dejando al joven peliazul con la palabra en la boca.

Takao solo apretó los puños en señal de frustración, tenia la cabeza baja, no iba a ceder ante lo que se le estaba imponiendo... levanto la vista furiosamente y miro en dirección en la cual su padre se había ido. Dio media vuelta y corrió con dirección a los establos chocando con Madame Niovelt , que había salido a ver que sucedía.

-¿Que sucede, joven Takao?- inquirió la mujer sorprendida por como se comportaba el chico y mas cuando la paso de largo- espere!!!- intento llamarlo pero el chico no se detuvo, siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

abrió de golpe la puerta de los establos y entro, su respiración era entrecortada por el esfuerzo que hizo... se detuvo apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar un poco el aliento. Una ves que lo logro camino entre las caballerizas rápidamente, paso junto a los caballos del Duque, animales muy hermosos pero se veía que eran bastante agresivos. Tal ves por eso Tempestad estaba inquieto, volteo cuando el susodicho le había tocado el hombro con su hocico. Miro al animal y, medio sonrió acariciándole la cabeza.

-,¿Listo para un largo paseo?-le pregunto mientras le ponía la silla y las cuerdas. El caballo solo le devolvió la mirada y relincho- así me gusta- exclamo el chico peliazul montando y saliendo a todo galope, quería despejar sus ideas y la mejor forma era salir a dar un paseo a caballo.

Madame Niovelt, lo vio pasar, estaba preocupada... La platica del señor con el chico no había resultado por lo que veía.

-.¿Joven Takao, a donde va?!!!- le grito cuando el chico cruzaba el puente y se perdía de vista en los terrenos de la hacienda- esto no esta bien- murmuro desconcertada y se dirigía a la casa. Sin percatarse cuando las cortinas de una de las habitaciones que estaban media abiertas se cerraron rápidamente, alguien había estado espiando la escena.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Un tiempo mas tarde, Takao estaba sentado debajo de un enorme árbol, miro a Tempestad que pastaba un poco mas alejado de donde estaba... sonrió un poco melancólico y volvió a posar su vista en las lejanía, se encontraba en una colina desde donde podía ver las ruinas de un castillo.... El castillo de la familia Ivannov, familia de condes y duquesas, que alguna ves fueron dueños de todas las tierras cercanas y quienes desaparecieron dejando solo la construcción como un recuerdo de tiempos pasados.

-.Te extraño, mamá- susurro tristemente el chico moreno- no sabes cuanto- pequeñas lagrimas perladas mojaban sus mejillas y parte de su camisa.-si tan solo estuvieras aquí creo que podría afrontar mejor las cosas, pero no puedo... no puedo- escondió el rostro entre sus brazos intentando suprimir las lagrimas.

El atardecer se estaba acercando y sabia que tendría que regresar pronto sino quería tener otra disputa con su padre. Pero no quería regresar aun, el sol se ocultaba y el camino de regreso seria mas difícil. Se quedo en la posición en la que estaba hasta que escucho que alguien se paraba junto a él. Miro hacia el frente, dos pies aparecían en su vista levanto la cara para encontrarse de frente con el chico de ojos carmín y cabello bicolor. Lo miro con la boca levemente abierta, estaba un poco impresionado por verlo ahí, ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?. Kai tampoco dijo nada solo miraba directamente a los hermosos zafiros que lo miraban. Se hinco frente al moreno, el chico solo lo miro interrogante.

-.¿Te sientes bien, Takao?- quiso saber el chico de tez clara, sus ojos denotaban preocupación. El peliazul lo miro por unos instantes para luego lanzarse a sus brazos...

Kai se sorprendió un poco por la acción del chico menor pero no lo rechazo sino que lo abrazo protectoramente. Se sentó para no caer con el chico y le acaricio la espalda la espalda (O.O hay si, muy sacrificado ¿no? ¬¬## Kai: nIIIIIIIn) el chico peliazul solo escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor oliendo el perfume de este.

-.Kai- dijo entre sollozos- intente entender pero no puedo- dijo entrecortadamente- primero mama y luego Miguel, y ahora papá que no acepta que no quiero casarme- agrego, lo que decía era incoherente pero decidió solo tranquilizarlo un poco..

-.Shhh, cálmate yo estoy contigo- le susurro abrazándolo mas fuerte. Takao hizo lo mismo mientras sus lagrimas mojaban poco a poco la ropa del mayor. Cerro los ojos fuertemente solo quería olvidar por unos momentos lo que le dijo Miguel, que su madre ya no estaba y que su padre quería decidir su vida por él.. quería regresar a los tiempos en que su madre vivía, regresar a su tierna infancia y olvidar todo... pero eso no se podía...

Estuvieron así hasta que las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el manto nocturno del cielo, Kai levanto el rostro del menor para que lo mirara.

-.Escúchame, Takao- el menor ya no lloraba pero aun tenia la cara manchada por las lagrimas. Se estremeció un poco al sentir como el chico ojicarmin le limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su camisa- no tienes por que sentirte mal, tu padre entenderá lo que tu quieres. Créeme- le dijo con un sonrisa.- solo dale tiempo

-. ¿Tu crees?- le cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos en busca de alguna señal que le dijera que mentía, pero no la encontró.

-.Lo creo- le murmuro el chico bicolor, el peliazul solo sonrió, se sentía un poco mejor por lo que Kai aprovecho y lentamente acerco su rostro al del chico menor.

Takao se sonrojo pero no se movió, cerro los ojos y tímidamente empezó a acortar la distancia que los separaba, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando sus bocas se tocaron, empezaron a moverlas probando el sabor del otro, el beso era tierno, pero querían que terminara en algo mas.... el chico mayor intento profundizarlo pero el peliazul se separo bruscamente.

-.No, esto no es correcto- exclamo desviando la mirada, Kai lo miro confundió- mejor regresemos sino tendremos problemas- opino el chico peliazul y antes de que Kai pudiera decir algo ya se había levantado de donde estaba y se dirigía a su caballo.- por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraste y llegaste aquí?-inquirió el chico con la mirada baja, sus mejillas aun estaban cubiertas de rubor.

-."Mas hermoso que los mismos ángeles"- pensó el chico ojirubi antes de responder- Fue sencillo solo le pregunte a Madame Niovelt y ella me dijo donde probablemente estarías, te busque toda la tarde y ya me había dado por vencido cuando te vi aquí- comento levantándose del suelo y acercándose al peliazul.

-.¿Y como lle...- no termino ya que el relinchido de un caballo disipo su duda, volteo y efectivamente uno de los caballos negros del duque estaba ahí pegando en el suelo con sus patas delanteras.

-.Son de mi padre así que solo tome uno prestado- dijo con una sonrisa que el menor le devolvió.

Ambos chicos montaron en sus respectivos caballos y emprendieron el camino de regreso. Un poco decepcionados ya que querían quedarse juntos en ese lugar mirando las estrellas y no pensando en nada mas que en que estaban juntos........

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En la hacienda, Madame Niovelt miraba reprochadoramente al señor Kinomiya que estaba en su despacho. La mujer pelinegra solo lo miraba mientras el hombre moreno estaba revisando algunos papeles importantes de sus negocios. Levanto la vista al sentir la mirada penetrante de la mujer. Se estiro en su silla y cruzo los brazos.

-.Muy bien, ¿que le ocurre, madame Niovelt?- pregunto picadamente, la ojiazul se sobresalto por la impresión pero recupero la compostura.

-.Takao no ha regresado- comento seriamente- me preocupa porque él siempre regresa antes de que anochezca- agrego.

-.No se preocupe de seguro regresara cuando le de hambre-contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

-.Pero señor, se fue desde la mañana y no regreso para comer- le dijo preocupada.

-.Y eso que- comento indiferente- Takao ya es lo suficiente mayor como para cuidarse solo

-.Es lo suficiente mayor para cuidarse solo pero no para escoger a su esposa, ¿no?- exclamo irónicamente.

-.¿Tu tmb vas a empezar con eso?-la miro levantando una ceja- ya se lo dije a Takao y te lo repito a ti, la decisión ya esta tomada y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

-.¿Pero no ve que eso no es justo?- protesto la mujer pelinegra- usted no es quien debe elegir sino el chico

-.Es por su bien- metiendo los papeles en el cajón del escritorio

-.Si, como tmb fue por su bien que no lo dejara estar con su madre antes de que falleciera- contesto, el coronel Kinomiya se levanto bruscamente y miro severamente a la mujer que lo retaba con la mirada sin inmutarse por el movimiento que hizo.

-.Lo era, la enfermedad era contagiosa y si lo hubiera hecho tal ves ahora tampoco tendría a mi hijo-se defendió el hombre volviéndose a sentar.

-.La enfermedad de mi amiga Yoshie no era contagiosa- lo contradijo- uno de los doctores le dijo que...

-.Por favor, madame Niovelt!!- la interrumpió el hombre molesto, alzando el tono la voz- Sabe que esa teoría era descabellada e improbable- recuperando la calma- mi esposa murió por una enfermedad que azotó el pueblo no por cuentos de hadas y duendes- agrego mirando fríamente a la ojiazul.

-.¿Sabe cual es su problema, mesie Kinomiya?- le dijo molesta- que no escucha a nadie ni siquiera los consejos de alguien que pudo haber salvado la vida de su esposa solo porque cree que es improbable

-.Si no le gusta porque sigue aquí- le cuestiono molesto

-.No me quede por usted sino por Takao- contesto indignada- él necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara cuando su padre no es capaz ni siquiera de respetar lo que piensa y quiere, Takao necesitaba una madre.

-.Exactamente!!!-exclamo furioso- usted no es su madre y nunca lo será así que deje que yo eduque a mi hijo como mejor me parezca, ¿entiende?- le dijo fríamente. La mujer solo se levanto de su lugar indignada.

-.Buenas noches, mesie Kinomiya- exclamo saliendo de la habitación, pero antes de irse volvió su vista una ves mas al hombre moreno- tiene razón, tal ves yo no sea su madre pero por lo menos no lo estoy perdiendo- comento, el hombre se le quedo viendo sorprendido pero ya no dijo nada y salió del despacho azotando la puerta tras ella.

El hombre se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, suspiró... Las palabras de Madame Niovelt habían tenido efecto, se sentía molesto consigo mismo, desde la muerte de su esposa se sentía vació solo tener a su hijo con él lo hacia sentirse todavía con algo de vida, le daba alegría a su existencia como lo amaba casi como a su querida Yoshie por eso solo quería lo mejor para el... Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la chimenea miro un retrato que estaba colocado arriba, era la hermosa mujer pelinegra azulado de ojos azul tormenta, en esa pintura sonreía.... La miro por unos momentos, como la extrañaba.

-.¿Crees que lo estoy perdiendo, Yoshie?- pregunto a la pintura como si pudiera contestarle- seguramente tu me dirías que cancelara el compromiso- opino con una media sonrisa- no lo se.

Las puertas del despacho se volvieron a abrir y entro un hombre rápidamente, el coronel lo miro con interrogante.

-.Mesie, esto llego hace unas horas pero no había podido venir a entregárselo- se disculpo el hombre entregándole un sobre- creo que es del coronel Winder.

El hombre peliazul lo miro por unos instantes, efectivamente era de su amigo el coronel, estaba cerrado con el sello y el escudo de armas de su familia.

-.Gracias puede retirarse- le contesto, el sirviente hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió rápidamente de la estancia.

Observo el sobre y empezó a abrirlo, ya no se podía echar para atrás así que tenia que ver que noticias le tenia el viejo coronel.....

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

La mujer pelinegra caminaba por los pasillos todavía estaba furiosa por la discusión con Andrew aunque fuera su jefe ahora seguía queriéndolo y sabia que pasaba por momentos difíciles, criar a un niño solo era un gran trabajo y tomar las decisiones correctas era difícil. Dio vuelta en una de las esquinas cuando choco con alguien.

-.Disculpe- exclamo la mujer y miro con quien había chocado- joven Yuriv, no lo había visto en todo el día- comento al mirar al chico- disculpe, no veía por donde iba- volvió a disculparse, el pelirrojo solo sonrió.

-.No se preocupe madame yo tampoco veía por donde iba- haciendo un ademán con la mano- por cierto ¿no ha visto a mi hermano?- le cuestiono.

-.A mesie Kai? No, no lo he visto ¿por qué?- contesto, en realidad no tenia idea de donde estaría

-.Ah, por nada importante solo quería saber donde estaba- encogiéndose de hombros- bueno la dejo madame, tengo que buscar a cierto chico que no ha hecho sus deberes- sonrió de forma enigmática y se fue. La ojiazul miro en la dirección en que se fue el chico, su actitud se le hacia extraña, negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Por su lado, Yuriv iba un poco molesto por que no encontraba al chico bicolor... típico, siempre se le escondía. Miro por las ventanas, no tenia mucho que había anochecido y Kai no aparecía por ningún lado de seguro estaría en el pueblo buscando alguna delicia que cenar... Lo que más le sorprendía es que había tenido el descaro de no avisarle de su salida. Porque Boris había insistido en que él se quedara, Kai era muy capaz de hacerlo solo, además, él había terminado con el estorbo ese, pero Boris no lo tomo en cuenta. Suspiro fastidiado, en cuanto hablara con Kai iría a buscar algo de diversión.

-."Tal ves con el chico peliazul"-pensó el pelirrojo, lamiéndose los labios y recordando al hermoso moreno- "seria una delicia probarlo"- cruzo los brazos detrás de su espalda y siguió su camino con una gran sonrisa. Planeando lo que haría con el chico de la mirada color de noche (Jiz: Noo!! Tala eitchi, eitchi!! X0 )- "aunque creo que Kai no querrá compartirlo" –opino un poco decepcionado- bueno, soñar no cuesta nada- cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros.

-.Yuriv- una voz masculina lo llamo a sus espaldas haciéndolo voltear. Se trataba de un chico albino y ojos claros. Se veía muy molesto.

-.¿Qué sucede, Bryan? Y dime mesie Montesco.-le reprocho- Sabes que por ahora tienes que fingir que eres mi sirviente.

-.Lo siento, "mesie Montesco" pero tenemos problemas- dijo con desdén, el pelirrojo solo enarco una ceja.

-.¿De que tipo?-quiso saber

-.Es sobre Kai, lo seguí a donde fue- contesto el albino. Yuriv puso un semblante serio

-.¿Qué sucedió?- le cuestiono- y es mejor que sean buenas noticias-objeto amenazadoramente

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Takao y Kai corrían por el pasillo, ambos reían... Cuando llegaron a la hacienda madame Niovelt los estaba esperando en la puerta y, antes de un regaño que casi los hiciera irse de espaldas, el chico peliazul había tomado de la mano al ojicarmin y había entrado corriendo a la casa, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la mujer, pero en cuanto salió de su asombro empezó a perseguirlos por toda la casa, gritándole al chico ojiazul que estaría castigado por un mes, la verdad no estaba muy disgustada pero el chico debía de recibir una buena llamada de atención. Después de correr un buen rato decidió que mejor lo dejaría para el otro día, así que se fue a la cocina para prepararles algo de cenar ya que Takao no había comido desde la mañana y el joven Montesco no lo había hecho en todo el día. Por su lado los chicos, subieron a la planta alta con dirección a las habitaciones. Llegaron a los aposentos del moreno y se detuvieron respirando con un poco de dificultad, habían corrido bastante.

-.Pensé que Madame Niovelt me mataría- comento el chico peliazul ya recuperado.

-.Si no te mata hoy lo hará mañana, se veía molesta-opino el bicolor.

-.Na, no estaba molesta sino me hubiera perseguido hasta atraparme, te lo aseguro u.ú- dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

-.Si tú lo dices -.-U –se resigno el chico de ojos rubí.

-.Bueno... gracias por acompañarme a mi habitación pero creo que mejor te vas a la tuya antes de que venga Madame Niovelt- le aconsejo el chico peliazul recordando la advertencia que le había hecho la mujer pelinegra en la mañana.

-.Si creo que tienes razón- afirmo el bicolor- entonces.. te veo mañana- exclamo el chico con una sonrisa- hoy no pudimos platicar mucho y quisiera saber mas cosas de ti.

-.Si tienes que contarme sobre donde vivías- comento el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

-.Hasta mañana y que descanses- le murmuro intentando darle un beso en los labios pero el chico menor lo esquivo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-.Hasta mañana y gracias- susurro dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar.

Kai se quedo parado por unos segundos viendo la puerta, aunque solo fue un beso en la mejilla le había provocado una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Se toco la mejilla y camino con dirección a su habitación, ¿qué eran esas emociones que sentía cuando estaba cerca del moreno?... a lo largo de su vida no había experimentado sensación alguna que se le asemejara y eso que había conocido a muchas personas, pero ninguna le había hecho sentir ese tipo de emociones como lo hacia el joven peliazul, necesitaba tenerlo cerca para sentirse feliz, lo sabia y lo deseaba.... sonrió melancólicamente, sabia que eso era imposible por el solo hecho de lo que él era, aunque quisiera no funcionaria.... Entro a su habitación y cerro tras de si, se sentía débil pero sabia que Yuriv no lo dejaría ir a buscar algo de comer hasta que comenzara con el asunto pendiente...

-.Vaya hasta que el joven se digno a aparecer- exclamo el pelirrojo irónicamente. Se encontraba recargado en la puerta del balcón mirando fijamente al recién llegado, Kai solo le dedico una mirada llena de desprecio.

.¿Que haces aquí?- le interrogo fastidiado- que yo sepa esta es mi habitación

-.Ya lo sé, solo vine a que me expliques porque no hiciste lo que Boris ordeno- comento separándose de la ventana- Bryan me dijo que tuviste oportunidad pero que tu solo estabas coqueteando con el chico peliazul- le recrimino

-.Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos- le dijo con una fría mirada

-.Claro que son mis asuntos... Boris, nos mando a los dos ¿oíste? A los dos!!!- acercándose al ojirubí y levantando el tono de voz- no solo tú estas metido en esto sino tmb yo- miro directamente a los ojos carmín del bicolor pero este solo se dirigió al balcón.

-.Pues creo que desde ahora estas solo, no pienso hacer lo que ordena Boris- comento

-.¿Qué has dicho?- lo miro incrédulo

-.Ya te lo dije, no lo haré-objeto el chico, ya había tomado una decisión

Yuriv guardo silencio por unos momentos, sabia que Kai tarde o temprano se echaría para atrás, la ultima ves lo había hecho. Medito la mejor forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no por nada Boris lo había dejado a cargo. Miro al bicolor y una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro... Okay, si Kai no lo hacia, él se encargaría de hacerlo personalmente. El chico bicolor se dio la vuelta extrañado, Yuriv aun no le había gritado, observo que el chico pelirrojo aun estaba parado en la misma posición en que lo había visto antes pero ahora en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de burla.

-.Esta bien Kai, no puedo obligarte a que lo hagas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-.¿Que?- el tono con que se lo había dicho no le gustaba

-.No te preocupes por eso, yo lo terminaré por ti- sonriendo malévolamente- así no tendrás que sentirte culpable-agrego

-.No te atreverías- exclamo sorprendido

-.Pruébame- lo reto el pelirrojo, sabia que Kai tenia sus limites. No tardo mucho en afirmarlo cuando el chico bicolor lo tenia bien sujeto del cuello y acorralado contra la pared. sonrió con un dejo de burla, lo conocía bastante bien. En esos instantes el chico de tez clara lo miraba con furia.

-.Ni se te ocurra meterte en esto Yuriv- lo amenazo

-.Entonces que dices- inquirió el ojiazul- sabes que de todas formas el asunto se resolverá aun sin que tú lo termines- le susurro con burla

Kai lo soltó, el mal nacido de Yuriv tenia razón, si él no lo hacia sabia perfectamente que el pelirrojo lo acabaría y sabia de que forma lo hacia. Por eso Boris lo había dejado con él, sabia que Kai podría arrepentirse y no obedecerlo. Miro fríamente al ojiazul para luego dirigirse a la cama y tirarse sobre ella. No le quedaba de otra.

-.¿Y cual es tu respuesta?-quiso saber el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-.Déjame en paz y lárgate- mascullo

-.No hasta que me des una repuesta- objeto con desdén

-.Lo haré, pero no quiero que te metas- contesto fríamente dándose la vuelta- así que retírate.

Yuriv lo miro dudoso unos segundos para luego salir de la habitación, sonrió nuevamente mientras se dirigía felizmente a su habitación... Si Kai seguía en su plan de el sentimiento de culpa, tenia sus métodos para que obedeciera y pensaba utilizarlos si el bicolor le daba motivos. Entro a su habitación, y cerro con llave... Definitivamente tenia que ir a buscar algo de diversión............

**............................................................ Continuara**

**Bueno hasta aquí, sé que tal ves quedo un poco corto pero es que me siento un poco mal X.x y mi inspiración salió corriendo por la puerta ¬¬UUUU. No se preocupen prometo que me apurare para escribir el siguiente capitulo y subirlo n-n**

**Kai: Sigo con que no me gusto ¬¬**

**Jiz: No te gusto porque Takao ya dejo la tentación u.ú**

**Kai: T-----T eres muy cruel ¿te lo habían dicho?**

**Jiz: Sí algunas veces ¬.¬ pero me gusta ser cruel XDDDDDD**

**Kai: Loca ¬.¬## **

**Jiz: Tal ves le falto algo mas de sobrenatural pero en los siguientes capis las cosas se van a poner mas raras y algunos secretos se revelaran O.o Bueno las dejo con el capi, siguiente capitulo "Malas noticias" Cuídense y por fa dejen review n0n**

**Kai: Arrivederchi n-n, quiero mi escena lemon ¬¬####**


	3. Malas noticias

Wiiiiiiii!!!! n0n, soy Jiz otra ves con el capitulo number three de esta historia n.n Kai: ¿Habían visto a alguien mas mamila? ¬.¬ 

**Jiz: Y tu que haces aquí Hiwatari ¬¬#**

Kai: Solo vengo a ver que no hagas ninguna tontería monstruo u.ú 

**Jiz: ¿Monstruo? O.O, ¿a quien le dices monstruo? ¬¬#####**

**Kai: Pues a ti monstruo, ¿ves algún otro monstruo? ¬¬**

**Jiz: Y.Y ¿Te estas desquitando verdad?**

**Kai: Pues por ahí va la cosa 9.9**

**Jiz: Mejor dejo de pelear contigo ù.ú, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como contestar reviews n-n **

**Kai: Por que le siguen dejando review, ¿que no ven que se desquita conmigo? T----T**

**Jiz: ¬¬UUU aquí la contestación:**

**Maya: **Gracias por seguir leyéndola, me haces feliz, ¿de verdad te gustan? TuT no te preocupes por lo de Takao y el compromiso yo nunca haría sufrir a Taka-chan (Kai: Aja ¬0¬) Bueno no mucho Mwhahaha XDD (Kai: ¿ya les dije que esta loca? ¬¬UU) Sobre lo de que Kai quiere comerse la torta antes del recreo, si es cierto ù.ú (Kai: Por mi ya me la hubiera comido XPPP) Uhm ¬¬UUU, mejor ya no digo nada u.ú

**Yuuna Ushiha: **Wiiii, nwn que bueno que te guto, sobre Boris yo pienso lo mismo (Kai: se la pasa recordándole el 10 de mayo ¬¬U), Shii ò.ó a Tala siempre lo ponen de antagonista, como dijiste, con sus excepciones (Tala: Hay si, nadie me comprende Y0Y Es que tengo la pinta de malo XD Jiz: La pinta, porque para otra cosa no sirves 9.9 Tala: ¬¬U ), pero él tiene sus motivos para serlo no solo porque se le vino en gana u.u pronto lo descubrirás XPP

**Frafer:** Si, Takaito es el que mas sufre, pobre de él T0T (Kai: Aquí todos sufren ¬0¬) y Kai, pues no participo mucho ni Tala pero ya para los siguientes capis tendrán su momento solo espérate XD (Kai: ¿Mi escena lemon? ¬u¬ Jiz: No pervertido ¬0¬##) Y sobre tu pregunta, no es tonta, creo que todas son validas n-n y si pienso meter a Bryan mas en esto solo que todavía no le llega su hora, jajaja XPP (Bryan: O.OUU)

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **Thans por tu review TuT, la verdad muchas gracias por escribir, espero la sigas leyendo y no te preocupes todavía falta mucho por descubrir n.n

**Zei Kinomiya-Ivannov-Chang: **Zei Kinomiya me escribió review OuO, genial!!! T0T ¿en serio crees eso? O.O, de veritas muchas gracias ñlllllllñ (Kai: Por que le dicen mentiras, ya hasta se las cree ù.ú Jiz: Envidioso ¬¬) Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi historia. Tu review me llego en el chap 1 pero ya lo actualicé hasta aquí jeje n.nUUUU

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: **Nancy!! tu siempre tan perceptiva n-n tienes toda la razón OwO. Actualizarlo mas seguido?!!! °0° X.x, (se desmaya Kai: Que bien ya sé petateo XP) n-nUU perdón, si me gustaría pero es que solo puedo entrar una o dos veces por semana y sabes que actualizo no una sino dos historias y es pesado #0# aparte de que salgo tarde de la school, lo intentare pero con mis exámenes tal ves hasta me tarde mas Y---Y

**Suu-Kyi: **Suu-kyi que bueno que andas por aquí, si creo que fueron solo 15 días 9.9 pero aun así para mí fue mucho T-----T.. Por que todos me piden que no se case (Kai: tienen razón ¬¬ si Taka-chan se va a casar con alguien va a ser conmigo XDDDDD) O.OUUU no te preocupes, el compromiso como le dije a Maya ya ta arreglado jaja XP. Y sobre lo de que si es Hilary, ehh, la urraca no merece ni que insinúen que es su prometida, es demasiado crédito para ella ù.ú

**Pierina:** Quedo bonito, si ya se que se paso su apa pero muchos papis son así, por eso los queremos XP (Kai: ¬¬UUU) Si, pero no es Hilary para la urraca tengo otros planes Mwhahahaha XDD (Hilary: O.OUU) Sobre lo de Kai, por ahí va la cosa ¬u¬ todavía falta para saber que onda O.o pero en cada capi intento meter pistas con ponerle un poquito mas de atención tal ves alguien lo descruba n.n

**Disclaimer: **

Bey blade y sus personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para mis historias y no recibo nada a cambio ¬¬ así que ya saben. No demandas B3

**Advertencias:**

Jiz: Fic dedicado a Suu-Kyi n0n, yaoi ya que yo solo escribo yaoi ú.ù con escenas lime o lemon, etcétera, etcétera u.u. (Kai: les recomendamos que si son inocentes y puros de mente salgan inmediatamente XDDDD) No le hagan caso ¬¬UUU

**Parejas: Kai-Taka, Miguel-Taka (Ya les mencione que esta pareja ¿es rara?) y otras que no voy a rebelar hasta después XPP**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Escarlata**

**Capi 3: " Malas noticias"**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Pasado algunos días de la llegada de los Montesco, Kai cambio un poco de actitud hacia el peliazul tormenta, ya no lo trataba con tanto cariño y se volvió mas frió, cosa que al moreno extraño pero después de hablarlo con el bicolor llego a la conclusión de que era mejor quedar solo como buenos amigos (traducción: amigos con derecho XPP), pero lo que más llamo la atención del peliazul fue los hábitos que tenían los huéspedes.... en primera, no salían de sus habitaciones hasta después de las cuatro de la tarde y Takao ni las sirvientas intentaban entrar por las advertencias del coronel Kinomiya... segundo, en las noches Tala se encerraba en su habitación hasta el siguiente día. Kai les había dicho que era porque le gustaba estar solo para leer y terminar algunas cartas que pensaba mandar a su padre... y tercero, casi no comían y era esto ultimo lo que más desconcertaba a los Kinomiya, ya que el chico bicolor y ojos carmín cada día se veía mas pálido y débil... en las tantas noches que Takao hablo con el bicolor mientras estuvieron leyendo junto al fuego, él le decía que estaba bien y solamente debía de estarle afectando el clima. Aunque Takao sospechaba que era otra cosa ya que siempre que le preguntaba sobre el lugar de donde venia o sobre su familia, la mayoría de las veces, el ojicarmin se enojaba y lo esquivaba contestándole que si solo le iba a hacer preguntas seria mejor que se fuera a su habitación, cosa por la cual Takao se molestaba y salía de la sala, no le gustaba los arranques de enojo del bicolor y prefería dejarlo solo, sin embargo, el chico Montesco siempre le pedía disculpas sinceramente y el joven moreno solo le sonreía y le decía que no tenia nada que perdonarle y que mejor se olvidaran del asunto... Para el chico peliazul este cambio de actitudes eran incomprensibles pero aun así le perdonaba esos enojos, por lo que siempre se la pasaban paseando juntos por los jardines ya que al bicolor le gustaba escuchar las historias que le contaba el moreno y, a veces, le interpretaba. Pero eso era después de la comida ya que Kai aparecía hasta después de esas horas, mientras tanto, Takao salía a pasear por los alrededores o leía un libro en la terraza, con la riña que había tenido con su padre no le habían quedado ganas de acompañarlo a los viñedos como antes lo hacia... En uno de esos días, Takao estaba en la terraza como siempre, escribiendo un poco. No tenia nada que hacer y Madame Niovelt le había dicho que podía despejarse un poco terminando sus trabajo de caligrafía, dejo la pluma a un lado mientras revisaba lo que había escrito, tenia cinco hojas terminadas. Suspiro, todavía le faltaban dos hojas y su mano ya estaba cansada.

-.Se acabo, ya me canse, no pienso escribir ni una letra mas- exclamo el peliazul estirándose en la silla-que me cuelgue Madame Niovelt, pero yo ya no escribo- agrego mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía los brazos detrás de la nuca, después de "esforzarse" una siestecita no le caería nada mal. Recordó que en la mañana le había llegado una carta de Miguel desde Paris pero no la había leído, sabia que tal ves quería su respuesta.

El sonido de las carretas lo volvió a la realidad... Se sentó bien en la silla mientras ponía los brazos en la mesa recargando su rostro entre sus manos, estaba aburrido por lo que solo se quedo viendo el paisaje, suponía que debían ser como la una de la tarde ya que algunas sirvientas regresaban del pueblo. Bostezo un poco y se levanto de donde estaba, guardo todas las hojas en un libro y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-.Si nadie me extraña voy a dar una vuelta al pueblo- comento el chico moreno, no había nadie cerca pero bueno.

-.Takao, tengo que hablar contigo- una voz dijo a su espaldas, el chico puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta. Quien lo llamaba era su padre, tenia una expresión bastante seria.

-.¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber, no quería tener otra disputa

-.Es sobre el coronel, hace unos días me llego su carta- ante este comentario un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del moreno.

-.Lamento decirte que...- guardo silencio por unos instantes para luego seguir- el coronel me dijo que ya no vendrá y el compromiso esta cancelado- el chico lo miro incrédulo.

-.¿Y eso porque?- inquirió nada de lo que le decía le parecía real.

-.Lo que paso es que la sobrina del coronel- la voz se le quebró un poco- mejor entremos- dijo entristecido, Takao ablando su mirada le preocupaba lo que tenia que decirle. Por lo que solo entro con su padre a la casa esperando no fueran malas noticias.....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se acostó sobre la hierba mientras observaba el cielo, las nubes pasaban muy lentamente, lo que le había dicho su padre lo había perturbado, no podía creerlo... Se sentía un poco culpable, nunca quiso el compromiso y la cara de angustia de su padre fue lo que más lo sorprendió, hubiera deseado nunca haber dicho que no aceptaba casarse tal ves hubiera sido mejor... Pero ahora no podía enmendar ese error .

-.Oye, Takao que tienes- la voz del bicolor le llamo la atención volteo su cabeza para encarar al joven ojicarmin, estaba recostado a un lado de él, no tenia mucho que Kai había bajado de su habitación pero se sentía mejor cuando él estaba cerca.

-.No.. No es nada solo pensaba- le dijo mientras volvía su vista al cielo.

-.Esta bien- le dijo también levantando la vista

-.Kai- la voz del chico peliazul llamo su atención

-.¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber

-.¿Alguna ves te han obligado a hacer algo que no quieres?-le pregunto el chico moreno, Kai se recargo en sus brazos para verlo mejor, Takao tenia perdida la vista en el extenso cielo que comenzaba a decaer- ¿alguna ves?- mirándolo a los ojos

-.Um, si muchas veces- contesto acostándose nuevamente- ¿por qué?

-.Solo preguntaba, pero... ¿las aceptas?- Kai guardo silencio buscando una respuesta

-.La mayoría de las veces no tengo otra opción- le contesto, el moreno lo observo unos segundos para levantar la vista nuevamente

-.Si no lo aceptaras y pasara algo de lo que te sintieras culpable, pero sabes que no lo puedes remediar ¿cómo te sentirías?- le cuestiono, el cielo ya se estaba cubriendo de estrellas.

-.Seguramente me sentiría mal- contesto el chico bicolor- pero me sentiría peor si lo hubiera hecho- agrego

-.Eso pensé- murmuro, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la brisa se llevara con ella sus pensamientos, sintió como le acariciaban el rostro, pero no se separo sino que acerco mas, se sentía tan bien, no le importaba lo que pensaran tal ves era malo pero ya no le importaba.

Por su lado Kai solo delineaba el rostro del menor, tocando la piel tersa y suave, observo al chico que solo ronroneo al sentir la caricia, sonrió... era demasiado inocente, separo su mano mientras el moreno se acostaba de lado para poder verlo... Abrió sus orbes azules y le sonrió al mayor tiernamente.

-.¿No que solo éramos amigos?- pregunto el moreno divertido

-.Uhm, no me acuerdo que yo haya dicho algo por el estilo- respondió con una sonrisa juguetona

-.Ah, ahora me dices mentiroso-le reprocho el chico, ya estaba recuperando un poco de su alegría

-.Tal ves- la susurro acercando su rostro al del menor, pero antes de que intentara algo el chico se levanto rápidamente

-.A no, ¿crees que te voy a permitir hacerlo así como así?- le cuestiono el chico peliazul, el bicolor recargo la cabeza en su mano

-.Eso pensaba- mirándolo picaramente, el ojiazul le sonrió gatunamente y se hinco acercándose al chico de tez clara y le susurraba al oído

-.Pues atrápame- cuando lo dijo salió corriendo, el bicolor lo miro sorprendido y salió tras él, no se le iba a escapar.

-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-

Ambos chicos sonreían, las dudas, las culpas cualquier pensamiento se disipo mientras duro el juego, Kai perseguía al chico por el jardín, se sentía tan feliz por poder estar así, hace tanto tiempo que no tenia tiempo solo para no pensar en sus obligaciones, pero siempre estaba la sombra de Boris detrás de todo lo que él hacia.... La risa del peliazul se escuchaba cerca y se dio cuenta que perdió al chico de vista, lo busco por todos lados pero no lo encontraba, de seguro estaba escondido detrás de uno de los árboles, el sonido de una rama quebrándose lo puso alerta y sonrió, de seguro era el lindo moreno, se acerco a donde había escuchado el ruido, se acerco lentamente, lo tomaría desprevenido, se asomo detrás del árbol cual fue sus sorpresa al no encontrar al chico peliazul sino a la persona que hacia su vida peor que un infierno... a Boris

-.Hola Kai- saludo el hombre

-.¿Que... que haces aquí?- pregunto asustado

-.Kai, Kai, Kai tan ingenuo como siempre- exclamo el hombre acercándose al chico bicolor que dio un paso hacia atrás- ¿crees que puedes ignorarme?- lo interrogo el hombre pelimorado

-.pensé que estabas buscando...

-.Lo sigo haciendo pero tu subconsciente te esta haciendo pasar malos ratos- le murmuro maliciosamente.-así que por eso no puedes terminar lo que empezamos hace tiempo, ¿eh?- le cuestiono burlonamente el hombre.

-.No es lo que piensas- respondió el ojicarmin un poco asustado Boris sonrió burlonamente

-.No, Kai- dijo pausadamente- si es lo que creo, no puedes esconderme nada, recuerda que tu y yo estamos mas ligados de lo que puedes imaginar- le susurro al oído. El ojiacarmin lo miro con desprecio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse en brazos del chico peliazul, este lo miraba con preocupación, tenia los ojos vidriosos... "maldito Boris" pensó el chico de tez clara ni siquiera ahí podía dejarlo en paz.

-¿Kai, estas bien?-le cuestiono el chico moreno asustado. Kai solo lo miro seriamente- Oh, Kai, pensé que te pasaba algo grave, me estabas asustando- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y el bicolor seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-.¿Que paso?-pregunto el mayor incorporándose. Su rostro se torno bastante lívido y ensombrecido

-.No lo se, corrías detrás de mi y te desmayaste- contesto el chico separándose y limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían marcado en sus mejillas, cosa que no paso por alto para el bicolor.

-.Perdona por asustarte- se disculpo el chico Montesco.

-.No, perdóname tu- objeto- no debí hacer que te esforzaras últimamente te ves muy mal

-.Cálmate, ya estoy bien- dijo el joven bicolor levantándose- ¿quieres que sigamos?- inquirió pero el moreno negó con la cabeza.

-.Mejor vayamos a casa, te ves muy pálido le diré a mi padre para que manden llamar al doctor Allan- tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo con dirección a la casa- de seguro él te dará algo.

-.Pero...-intento defenderse el mayor

-.Pero nada, debes descasar, no vaya a ser que te desmayes de nuevo- lo regaño el chico peliazul, Kai no dijo nada y dejo que el chico lo llevara a donde quisiera.

Yuriv miraba la escena desde una arboleda cercana, su mirada centellaba furiosamente. Se separo del árbol, Bryan lo miro me asquea- exclamo el pelirrojo

-.¿Qué cosa?- quiso saber el ojiplateado (¿si son plateados verdad? O.o)

-.Kai, se comporta como un imbesil cuando esta con ese chico- contesto el pelirrojo molesto. Bryan solo sonrió

-.¿No estarás celoso o si?-pregunto maliciosamente

-.¿Yo? ¿Celoso de se imbesil?-pregunto irónicamente- porque debería estarlo- agrego cruzando los brazos

-.Que yo me acuerde, tu y él tuvieron algo hace tiempo- enarcando una , hace tiempo, no ahora ni después... –lo corrigió el ojiazul- eso es cosa del pasado y ahí debe quedarse- mascullo molesto

-.Entonces me vas a decir que ya no sientes nada por él- mirándolo inquisidoramente, el pelirrojo se callo unos momentos para luego responder

-.No, creí sentir algo por él pero solo era una ilusión-contesto fríamente- ahora deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas y mejor regresemos a la hacienda tenemos que llegar antes que Kai y el chico peliazul- dijo con una sonrisa maligna y caminando por una vereda, el muchacho albino solo lo siguió extrañado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Madame Niovelt miraba al señor Kinomiya con asombro no pienso que tal cosa pudiera pasar, el hombre peliazul tenia la cabeza gacha mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, una taza de te dejaba escapar un poco de su vapor caliente. Levanto la vista mirando a la mujer pelinegra, ella solo movió la cabeza de lado.

-.Aun no puedo creer que la chica halla fallecido- comento Madame Niovelt- sabia que su enfermedad era extraña pero no creí que llegara a matarla.

-Yo tampoco lo creía, Abigail- la mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, le había dicho por su nombre

-.Debió ser un duro golpe para un hombre como él- exclamo seriamente- y que hay que decir de su sobrino, quería mucho a su hermana menor- agrego con un dejo de tristeza

-.Pero, por lo que me cuenta el coronel, no comprendo mucho. Su carta es muy extraña, tal ves por la aflicción escribió esas palabras sin sentido- opino el hombre moreno, entregándole la carta a la mujer ojiazul que empezó a leerla en voz alta.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Querido amigo Andrew:

He perdido a mi amada hija, porque como tal la quería..

Durante los últimos días de la enfermedad de mi querida Soled no he podido escribirle. Hasta entonces no tenia idea del peligro que corría, pero ahora, después de su muerte, pude comprenderlo todo. Murió en la paz de la inocencia sin saber el origen de su mal y con la esperanza de una mejor vida. Todo por el demonio que traiciono nuestra hospitalidad, creí abrirle mis puertas a la inocencia, a la alegría, a una compañía encantadora para mi querida Soled. ¡Dios mío! Cuan ciego estuve al no darme cuenta de mi obstinación, de mi vanidosa incredulidad, de mi despreciable pensamiento de superioridad... Como quisiera enmendar ese error por eso he decidido dedicar los últimos años de mi vida a perseguir y destruir a ese maldito monstruo que separo a Soled de mi y de su hermano Brooklyn, tengo la esperanza de lograrlo me han dicho que puedo llevarlo a cabo.

Lamento que el compromiso con el joven Takao no pueda llevarse a cabo, Soled tenia tantas ilusiones de conocer a su futuro esposo... Por eso le pido una disculpa querido amigo, tal ves vaya con mi sobrino a veros a finales de verano, pienso descansar un poco antes de empezar el asunto que, creo, me llevara a Viena, mi sobrino vendrá conmigo quiere terminar con la cosa que le quito la vida a su hermana. Cuando lo vea le contare todo lo que no me atrevo a escribirle en esta carta. Adiós y cuídese.

.................................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Su amigo y compañero, Coronel Winder

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La mujer dejo la carta de lado y miro al señor Kinomiya, lo que decía el hombre en su carta era incomplensble para ella, aunque algo se le hacia familiar.

-.Mesie Kinomiya la chica tenia una enfermedad muy parecida a.....

-No empieces de nuevo, Abigail- la interrumpió- es mejor que dejes de pensar en eso

La mujer se mordió el labio, él seguía en su posición de tomar todo como absurdo, miro al hombre frente si y suspiro, era mejor dejar el tema por las buenas.

-.¿Y que piensa hacer con su hijo?- quiso saber la mujer, el hombre la miro seriamente y contesto

-.Por el momento dejare que las cosas se calmen y dejare que decida,- con una sonrisa- tienes razón con dejarlo que escoja lo que quiere- le dijo saliendo de la sala la mujer se quedo muy impresionada y sonrió tiernamente

-.Creo que por fin estas tomando las decisiones correctas- murmuro una ves se fue el peliazul.

Observo el cielo por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo, no se preocupo, Takao siempre regresaba de sus paseos a la caída del sol, un habito que había adquirido con el chico bicolor. Recordó que debía ir a ver sino necesitaba nada el joven Yuriv, debía estar todavía en su habitación. Tomo su juego de llaves y salió con dirección a los dormitorios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Yuriv revisaba la habitación de arriba a abajo debían estar por algún lado, lo había visto esconderlas pero no claramente en donde.

-.Vamos, si fuera el chico peliazul donde las escondería- murmuraba mientras revisaba el buró. Nada, ya empezaba a impacientarse sabia que el chico las tenia en alguna parte pero en donde.

Poso su vista en el armario, tal ves pudo meterlas ahí, se acerco y abrió el ropero lentamente, solo había ropa (Oooh, "que gran descubrimiento" 909 Tala: Cállate que tú lo escribiste ¬¬), empezó a sacarla y revisar cada rincón tenia que apurarse sé suponía que él estaba en su habitación durmiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bryan esperaba impaciente afuera de la habitación del chico de cabello tormenta, estaba haciendo guardia mientras el pelirrojo revisaba la habitación. Estaba recargado en la pared esperando noticias de Yuriv cuando diviso a Madame Niovelt acercándose por el pasillo. Trago duro paso junto a él saludándolo

-Buenas noches, mesie Bryan- hablo la mujer pelinegra- que hace tan solo por estos pasillos- inquirió con una sonrisa

-.Solo venia a buscar a Mesie Montesco nnU- contesto con una media sonrisa el chico albino (O.O a poco sabia sonreír)

-.Ya veo, yo tmb venia a hablar con él, tal ves quiera cenar algo- dijo caminando con dirección a la habitación del pelirrojo que era a cinco puertas de donde Bryan estaba (En pocas palabras a un lado de la de Kai XPP)

El albino la siguió, no podía entrar y ver que Yuriv no se encontraba. Una ves estuvo frente a la puerta se dispuso a llamar

-.Espere Madame- la llamo

-.¿Que sucede?

-. Tal ves este descansando-opino el ojiplateado seriamente- con todo respeto, madame, pero creo que no es correcto que lo moleste

La peliazul frunció el ceño para luego contestarle al chico.

-.Si esta descansando, no habrá problema, después de todo es para que coma algo... No queremos que se enferme

-.Pero madame...-no termino ya que el sonido de algo impactándose contra el suelo llamo su atención. Algo sé cayo en la habitación del chico ojiazul

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.Maldita sea- exclamo Yuriv desde el suelo, lo que sé cayo en la habitación había sido él junto a una pila de ropa y la lámpara del buró, se había tropezado llevándose consigo todo lo que estaba a su alcancé. Se levanto rápidamente esperando que nadie hubiera notado su caída

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.¿Que fue eso?-pregunto la mujer sorprendida

-.Que fue que, yo no oí nada 9.9uuu- dijo el chico nervioso

-.Parece que algo sé cayo en la habitación del joven Takao- comento alejándose de la puerta y mirando con dirección a la otra.

-.De seguro es su imaginación madame, yo no oí nada- la contradijo esperando que le creyera

-.No, estoy segura de que oí algo- opino dirigiéndose a la recamara, Bryan la siguió nervioso.

-.Sigo insistiendo que solo es su imaginación-intento convencerla pero la mujer no lo escuchaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El chico pelirrojo escucho pasos acercándose, miro el tiradero en el que se encontraba, tenia que salir lo mas pronto posible.... El sonido de la llave entrando en la cerradura lo puso alerta ya no le quedaba tiempo....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dio vuelta a la manilla dispuesta a entrar, tenia que ver que paso en la habitación, algo no le gustaba nada... La abrió lentamente pero Bryan sé la cerro bruscamente.

-.¿Que le sucede?-le cuestiono madame Niovelt molesta mirando al muchacho albino que la observaba fríamente

-. Le pido que no entre, ya le dije que solo es su imaginación- mascullo el chico- mejor vamos a ver si el joven Yuriv esta en su habitación- intentando alejarla de la puerta pero la mujer no se dio por vencida

-.Claro que iremos, en cuanto revise la habitación- contesto abriendo rápidamente la puerta.

Entro encendiendo una lámpara, todo estaba en orden, tal y como el joven peliazul lo había dejado desde la mañana, solo el balcón estaba semiabierto. Un libro estaba tirado junto a la mesa cerca del balcón, de seguro la cortina con ayuda del viento lo había tirado de la mesa. Tomo el libro y lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar.

-.¿Y bien?- inquirió el albino seriamente- alguna cosa extraña

-.Yo, este.. Creí haber oído algo pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación- contesto la mujer aun no estaba muy segura.

Dio un ultimo vistazo para luego salir de la habitación y cerrar.

-.¿Que sucede Madame Niovelt?- pregunto el chico pelirrojo asomándose desde su puerta- estaba durmiendo pero su escándalo no me deja descansar- comento molesto

-.Disculpe joven Yuriv no quería molestarlo-se disculpo la pelinegra- solo quería saber si se le apetecía algo de cenar.

-.Mmm, seria buena idea, madame- opino el ojiazul ártico- solo que esperaba a Kai y al joven Takao no es bueno cenar sin ellos

-.No se preocupe ellos pronto llegaran- lo tranquilizo-que le parece si baja ya al comedor

-.Esta bien- acepto el chico pelirrojo saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a las dos personas que estaban en el pasillo

-.Sígame, tal ves quiera leer un poco antes de que este lista la cena

-.Gracias, si me apetece un buen libro- comento el chico pasando junto a Bryan

-.Las encontraste- le susurro el albino. El chico negó

-.No tuve tiempo- le respondió- Eh, Bryan quiero que vayas a ver si mi hermano ya regreso- exclamo Yuriv alzando el tono de ordene, Mesie Montesco- diciendo esto se fue con rumbo contrario a ellos. Yuriv suspiro resignado, ya tendría oportunidad después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kai y Takao caminaban por la vereda con dirección a la hacienda, ese día habían caminado mucho y todavía les faltaba el ultimo tramo de regreso. Kai tenia mucho sueño, se tallo los ojos par aclarar su vista, las fuerzas lo estaban dejando, tendría que alimentarse pronto y sabia que sus instintos podrían mas que su razón, entre mas rápido llegaran mejor. Aumento el paso, el chico moreno lo siguió de cerca.

-.Debemos apurarnos- comento el ojicarmin

-.Por fin me haces caso y tomas en serio lo que te dije- opino el chico peliazul- ya no ha de faltar mucho para llegar, solo pasamos este pequeño sendero y divisaremos la casa.

-."eso espero"-pensó el chico a cada momento el hambre lo invadía

-.Kai, ¿en que piensas?-inquirió Takao- desde hace un rato estas muy pensativo

-. Mmm?, no es nada solo pensaba en que estarán haciendo de cenar- contesto dedicándole una sonrisa

-.Creo que hoy habrá... ternera, si creo que si- comento el peliazul- es el platillo favorito de papá

-.Ya veo- susurro el chico- "nada bueno para mi"- pensó decepcionado

-.Por cierto, tu has estado en la ciudad ¿no?-le cuestione el chico de ojos tormenta

-.Si, muchas veces- Takao sonrió caminando a su lado

-.¿Y has asistido a las fiestas del rey o de algún conde?- quiso saber el chico, Kai lo miro confuso pero se decidió a contestar, tal ves, así dejaría de pensar en lo que le molestaba en esos momentos.

-.Si, cualquier chico de alta sociedad ha asistido, tu lo sabes, has ido ¿no?- el silencio del chico le dio a entender que no.

-.Desde que tengo memoria, siempre eh estado en haciendas o casas de campo- dijo el chico-ah mi padre lo han invitado varias veces a ese tipo de fiestas, pero nunca me lleva.. Siempre va y yo me quedo con Madame Niovelt- agrego tristemente- dice que no es bueno que vaya, hay gente muy mala que va y dice que tal ves se quieran aprovechar de que yo no soy de ahí- suspiro resignado bajando un poco la vista y observando el suelo- que tal ves me dejara ir cuando sea mayor

-.Sabes, en algo tiene razón, eres muy inocente- el moreno solo hizo un puchero- y ese tipo de personas de las que habla tu padre si van, yo me he topado con ellas- comento

-.¿En serio?- volteo a verlo sorprendido

-.Si, y créeme cuando te digo que hubieras preferido nunca haberlas conocido- murmuro mientras su rostro se volvía sombrío.

Takao lo observo por unos segundos, Kai se veía bastante molesto, a lo mejor no fue buena idea haberle preguntado sobre eso, siguió mirándolo por unos instantes cuando se tropezó con una raíz, estaba tan enfocado en mirar al chico bicolor que no se fijo por donde caminaba.

-.Auch- se quejo el moreno mientras se incorporaba, su labio le sangraba un poco, se dio de frente con el suelo, no había metido las manos

-.¿Estas bien?- lo cuestiono el mayor ayudándolo a levantarse

-.Si, solo me corte un poco en el labio. No es gran cosa- lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa, limpiándose la herida.

-.Déjame ver- le pidió el bicolor tomando el rostro del menor por la barbilla- es mejor que te limpie esa herida- sacando un pañuelo, disponiéndose a limpiar la herida pero se quedo estático al ver un poco de la sangre del peliazul...

Trago duro, la garganta la tenia seca, delicioso, pensó el chico... El color carmesí de ese liquido le estaba quemando la garganta... quería probarlo, una probada no le haría mal a nadie, pero no debía. Sin embargo, el instinto estaba ganando terreno a la razón. Quería pero no debía, no menos de ese chico, no, no podía hacerlo. Soltó el rostro del peliazul mientras desviaba la mirada intentando inútilmente disipar todos esos pensamientos. El moreno lo miro interrogante.

-.Mejor yo la limpio- sugirió el chico, volteando su cara hacia una de sus bolsas sacando un pañuelo color azul celeste. Regreso su vista hacia Kai, este tenia su vista oculta bajo su cabello.

Lentamente subió la vista, sus ojos de color carmesí se habían tornado extrañamente metálicos, el instinto había ganado. Le sonrió extrañamente y se acerco un poco tomando al chico moreno de las muñecas.

-.Oye, que té pas…- no termino de reclamar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los del mayor.

Este besaba cada rincón de sus labios, limpiando la sangre que ya casi no fluía, hizo una mueca la sangre ya estaba un poco fría, tal ves, debería probar un poco mas si un poco mas... Forcejeo, Kai lo estaba lastimando, se sentía triste pensó que Kai era diferente, logro separarse por unos instantes

- Déjame Kai, me lastimas, porque te portas así- el bicolor solo se rió murmurándole.

-.Takao, eres tan inocente, sé que te sientes mal, tu corazón esta herido y el mío sufre mas por el tuyo.. Pero no puedo evitarlo, sabes, conocerás personas y su crueldad que en otras palabras es una forma de amor- intento besar al moreno pero este alejo su rostro

-.Pensé que eras diferente, Kai- le dijo decepcionado.

Parecía ser que sus palabras le provocaron algo al chico ojicarmin ya que lo soltó, sus ojos perdieron esa tonalidad metálica. Se separo consternado no podía creer que hubiera hecho lo que hizo, pero lo hizo. Miro al chico ojiazul, respiraba rápidamente y lo miraba molesto.

-.Yo, yo...-tartamudeo, no sabia que decir- yo, lo siento... no sé que me paso- murmuro apenado y caminado con dirección a la hacienda, Takao lo miro sorprendido pero frunció el seño, le extrañaba ese comportamiento. Camino por donde se había ido el chico bicolor tenia que darle una explicación y la quería ahora...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kai caminaba con dirección a su habitación, todavía estaba furioso consigo mismo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. No tenia mucho que había regresado a la casa, no se sentía de humor para ver a Yuriv, en cuanto cruzo por la sala se topo con su horrible cara burlesca, sabia lo que había hecho, sabia que tarde o temprano caería y Yuriv estaría mas que gustoso para verlo. Como le molestaba eso pero sabia que muy en el fondo todavía quedaba un poco de aquel chico pelirrojo que alguna ves conoció, del cual creyó sentir algo especial y que con el tiempo se alejo dejando al ojiazul ártico que conocía y aborrecía. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su habitación, de seguro el chico peliazul no lo perdonaría y se lo merecía, suspiró tristemente como le dolía eso, no quería que el chico lo odiara.... Entro esperando no encontrarse ninguna con la molestia del chico pelirrojo, cual fue disgusto al verlo ahí sentado en su cama.

-.Vaya parece ser que Escarlata volvió- comento como si nada el pelirrojo- pensé que ya no existía

-.Ya no existe- lo contradijo el bicolor

-.Si, claro- levantándose de su lugar- entonces lo que paso allá afuera solo fue un momento de locura- opinó el chico mas que divertido. El bicolor solo frunció el ceño

-.Algo por el estilo- contesto

-.Vaya, parece ser que el hambre dobla tu voluntad- acercándose un poco

-.No es verdad- lo contradijo. Yuriv solo sonrió mas ampliamente

-.Porque té niegas Kai, ¿qué paso con tu verdadero yo, con Escarlata?- le susurro- aquel chico que se desvivía por mí

-.Descubrió que lo que hacia no era correcto- comento fríamente. El pelirrojo solo se separo con una sonrisa

-.Lo suponía, aunque tu me lo niegues todavía esta ahí y pronto regresara- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación

-.Eso quisieras, pero no te daré el placer- exclamo antes de acostarse, tenia que pensar como evitar perder el control de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Takao llego frente a la habitación del chico Montesco, tenia que hablar con él, quería saber que diablos había pasado en la arboleda, se dispuso a tocar cuando alguien llamo su atención.

-.Yo que tu no lo molestaba- comento Yuriv divertido- no tiene humor para hablar con nadie

-.Mesie Yuriv- dijo el chico volteándolo a ver- creo que eso lo descubriré por mí mismo

-.Tal ves, pero que te parece si dejas que el chico se despeje, y mejor hablamos tú y yo, desde que llegue no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar..-opino el chico acercándose al menor, Takao solo dio un paso para atrás- Te la pasas saliendo con mi hermano aunque no lo culpo, estar con una belleza como tu no es para poco.- el chico peliazul se sonrojo un poco pero no perdió la compostura.

-.No creo que eso sea lo que él piense- dijo mirando con el seño fruncido al pelirrojo

-.Si, por eso intento forzarte a algo que no querías- opino el chico, Takao lo miro té enteraste-mascullo

-.Ahora no importa como me entere- murmuro- solo quería avisarte, mi hermano a veces no es lo que aparenta.-le sonrió una ultima vez antes de irse con dirección a su alcoba. El chico peliazul solo lo siguió con la mirada. Que había querido insinuarle con esas palabras. Se volvió hacia la puerta pero no toco, solo se quedo observando la puerta pensativo, levanto la mano para llamar pero mejor no lo hizo.

-.Hablare con Kai mañana- sugirió el moreno separándose de la puerta y caminando con dirección a su habitación- Algunas de las palabras que Yuriv tenían razón pero aun así no le creo- dijo para sí entrando a su cuarto no sin antes dar una ultima mirada con dirección a la habitación mas alejada. Suspiro resignado y entro, tenia que limpiarse bien la herida sino quería preocupar a su padre o a madame Niovelt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..--.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Pasadillas formaban sus sueños. Recuerdos vagos de una vida pasada llegaron a su cabeza. La noche estaba más oscura que cualquier otra, daba vueltas en la cama intentando alejar los rostros de todas aquellas personas que tuvieron la desgracia de conocerlo como el monstruo que alguna ves. Abrió los ojos, el tono metálico había vuelto, se incorporó lentamente y miro con dirección a la ventana Yuriv lo miraba desde la puerta del balcón, el ojiazul ártico le sonrió malévolamente y se acerco.

-.¿Listo?- le cuestiono el pelirrojo, el bicolor solo le devolvió la sonrisa- entonces vamos- diciendo esto salió por el balcón.

Kai se levanto, su mirada era fría y de un destello metálico que no se comparaba a los hermosos rubís que alguna ves mostró. Se dirigió lentamente al balcón, aunque se esforzó por reprimirlo Escarlata había regresado...............

**.................................................................. Continuara**

Jiz: Capitulo raro O.O, Mhahahaha me gusto, como me encanta enredar todo XDDDD 

**Kai: Como me pudiste hacer eso ¬¬####**

**Jiz: Pues ya ves, lo hice 9.9**

**Kai: Taka-chan me odia T-----T **

**Tala: Cállate que a mí me toco la peor parte ¬¬###**

**Kai: Por mí muérete Yuriv, yo nunca sentiría nada por ti ni aunque estuviera enfermo ¬0¬**

**Tala: Lo mismo digo ¬¬## yo solo puedo ser pareja de Takao o de Rei n.n**

**Kai: Te dejo al gato pero Takao es mío X0**

**Tala: Sí como no, tu y cuantos más ¬¬###**

**Kai: Yo solo me doy abasto ¬¬### **

**Jiz: Mejor dejamos que se maten mutuamente ù.ú, (mira el reloj) Oh no, ya son las ocho y pico O-O muy bien aquí una de las razones del titulo del fic y el capitulo esta algo corto pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirlo T-------T con eso de que mi sis se rompió la pata no me deja utilizar la compu ya que ella se queda todo el día y la usa ¬¬### Por eso solo subí la actualización de este, el de sombras hasta después, perdón a las chicas que siguen la historia pero es que solo tengo cinco hojas y todavía no acabo el capitulo ;-; No se preocupen seguiré subiendo las actualizaciones de las dos juntas pero tengo que desocuparme un poquito n,n Sin mas que decir solo que dejen review. Adiocito y nos leemos después B3 **


	4. Mademoiselle De Lafontaine

**Hola! Aquí Jizel con actualización después de dos semanas, una disculpa, pero ya esta aquí el capi 4 de esta historia n.n**

**Araht: Ya acabaron tus exámenes¬¬**

**Jiz: Siiiiiii y fue una tortura T0T, pero sobreviví jaja XDD**

**Araht¬¬UUU ¿Tomaste coca cola verdad?**

**Jiz: O.O... mmmm 9.9 compre una paleta y me la comí hasta la salida n.n**

**Araht: Con razón u.u mejor empieza con el fic, ya te tardaste mucho **

**Jiz: No fue mi culpa, los exámenes T-T pero ya acabaron así que de nuevo a trabajar jajá jajá XDD**

**Araht: No le hagan caso, así siempre se pone cuando come cualquier cosa que contenga azúcar v.vU **

**Jiz: Mejor pasemos a la historia u.ú ahora si evitare el Kai-Tala T.T**

**Araht: Si, porque casi te lincha Ari n.nUUU**

Jiz: Shiiii T.T, contesto reviews ¬¬UU:

**Raven Death Angel: **Que bueno que me dejas review y que te gusto los capítulos que he hecho hasta ahora n.n, tienes razón, Taka-chan es muy tierno (con ojos de estrellita) y shiiii, Kai es un salvaje ò.ó (Kai: Yo no soy un salvaje, tu escribiste eso ¬0¬) Mmmm ¬.¬UU Kai es un salvaje con Taka-chan! T0T (Kai¬¬) y claro que lo voy a continuar n.n

**Zei-Kinomiya-Chang:** Que bueno que me escribes, si yo tmb tengo que ir a veces a un cyber (antes iba cuando no tenia Internet, pero ahora ya tengo) y no te preocupes, en el café siempre se pasan las horas muy rápido T-T Gracias por los consejos de verdad me van a ser muy útiles para mejorar como escritora n0n lo intentare, te lo prometo n.n y sobre las actualizaciones ya tardaran menos, volveré a subirlas ya mas seguido.

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17:** Wow O.O es la primera que se preocupa por Kai (Kai: Ay, por eso te quiero Nancy T0T Taka ¿asíù.ú"" Kai: Pero no tanto como a ti ¬w¬ Taka: Ah, bueno nlln) locos ¬¬UU, pero en fin, y de a quien se van a cenar no tendrás que esperar mucho, este capi habla de eso n.n... y de Takao, créeme tendrá su respuesta pero cuando la obtenga no le va a gustar nadita u.u Gracias por los ánimos, pasee mis exámenes con mejores calificaciones que el periodo pasado, así que la actualizaciones ya vienen mas seguido n0n

**Pierina:** Chica! en parte fue bueno que se murió. No te rompas la cabeza intentando adivinar a mí ya me duele de intentarlo 0 Algunas cosas no son lo que parecen y eso confunde, en serio. Y sobre lo de escarlata, no es precisamente su nombre pero bueno y lo que me dijiste nunca se me había ocurrido jeje a mí me gusto n.nUU. Lo del Kai-Tala a mí tampoco me gusta mucho pero para mí es más pasable que el Kai-Rei y no te preocupes las escenas solo eran en el capitulo anterior después hay una que otra pero solo es una referencia del porque se odian .

**Maya:** Si, me encanta poner muchas incógnitas. Y si crees que eso da escalofríos solo espera a que se conozca un poco de la historia de Kai u.u aunque para eso todavía falta un poco pero la de Yuriv ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina XP. Ya le dije a Kai pero no lo podemos corregir, no se le puede enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo u.ú (Kai: A quien le dices perro ¬¬) Gulp, O.O eh, gracias y espero te guste el capi n.nUU

**Suu-Kyi:** Shiiii pobre de él sé hecho la culpa de lo que paso T0T (Kai: sin comentarios ¬¬UU) gracias por esperar la actualización n.n ya tardare menos te lo prometo y tienes razón Kai fue muy malo con Taka-chan (Kai: Por que todos me quieren linchar a mí, linchen a la autora T-T ) ¬¬UU a ver cuanto le dura el gusto a Yuriv (Tala: Cual gusto O.ó Jiz: Bueno disgusto¿Happy¬¬ Tala: Sip n.n) espero te guste n-n

**Yuuna-Ushiha:** n.n gracias por escribir, que bueno que te gusto el nombre TuT, lo actualicé muy tarde pero la school jo, jo n,nUU (Kai. ¿Ya te crees santa Claus¬¬) u.ú la historia de Yuriv ya esta próxima, bueno, por lo menos algo de su pasado, no comas ansias pronto sabremos que pasa con ese tío XP Y quien dijo que era su pareja oficial ¬u¬ yo no he dicho nada de eso 9.9 Espero te guste n.nUU

**Frafer:** Otra chica que se preocupa por Kai O.O (Kai: Si hay quien me comprende TuT) n.nU y si salió Bryan pero ya no va a salir mucho, en serio, bueno no va a tener mucho protagónico. En fin, ya metí a Bryan a clases de actuación pera esta torturando a sus profesores ¬¬U, (Kai¿con su mal actuación? O.ó) No, con Brida u.u (Takao¿Quién es Brida? O.O) No pregunten ¬¬ (Tala: Dejen de molestar a Bryan, me cae bien u.u Kai: Sí, porque tú eres masoquista ù.ú Tala¬¬)

**VK- 098:** Thanx por tus comentarios... Ustedes tmb están del lado de Kai? O.O (Kai: Graxias, graxias por darme la razón n.n, ustedes si saben XP) ¬¬UU si va a correr sangre pero eso va a tardar ¿de quien va a correr? u.ú pues de cualquiera que se me ponga enfrente Mwhahahahaha XDD ( Chicos: Esta ya tomo refresco u.ú) Un saludo y espero les guste el capi n-n

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo:** Gracias por tu review. Y todavía hay mucho de esta historia para rato y las cosas se van a complicar mucho mas de lo que ya están¿crees que le pondría las cosas así de fáciles a Kai, pues nop, me encanta complicarles la existencia XP. Espero te guste el cap n.n

**Kai 250:** Wow, te llamas igual que Kai O.O (Kai: oye, ese es mi nombre O.ó) Mucho gusto n.n no te gusta que Kai sufra? O.o (Kai: Si me entiende TuT ) ¬¬UU, no te preocupes por eso, y tal ves Ty-chan si entienda que sea un vampiro u.u, lo que no va a entender es otra cosa, yo se lo que te digo 9.9 (Kai: Esta niña no me quiere ver feliz T.T) Espero te guste eres la primera que deja en un mismo capi dos reviews n.nUU

Beyblade no es mío, pero la idea del fic si ¬¬, así que no acepto demandas. Fic Yaoi dedicado a Suu-kyi n.n Parejas Kai-Taka, Miguel-Taka, y otras q´ aparecerán por ahí ù.ù bueno... si quieren ver alguna pareja en especial solo díganme XP

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Escarlata**

**Capi 4: "Mademoiselle De Lafontaine"**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

La luna estaba en lo mas alto del cielo iluminando los senderos y las casas, a orillas del pueblo las luces de una pequeña casa aun estaban encendidas. Una chica salió con dirección al pozo, que se encontraba tras un sendero del bosque no muy lejos de su hogar... Debía recoger agua para su madre, desde hace dos días había estado muy enferma y tenia mucha fiebre, y lo que más le preocupaba del asunto era que el doctor no había podido decirles que era lo que tenia exactamente... Esa noche a su madre le volvió a subir la temperatura por lo que decidió ir por mas agua y, después de vestirse, había salido con un jarrón...

Camino por un pequeño camino de grava, las copas de los árboles oscurecían un poco la vista pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Levanto la vista, era una noche sin nubes, podían verse claramente las estrellas que tintineaban como pequeñas lámparas aunque era bastante fría, le extraño un poco ya que por esos días las noches eran muy brillantes y hermosas, en cambio ahora tenia un aire de melancolía... El viento soplaba entre las copas dejando escuchar su voz en susurros. Volvió su vista al camino, frente a ella se alzaba un pequeño claro, las piedras que formaban el pozo eran bañadas por la luz de la luna, reflejándola e iluminando un poco.. Llego frente al pozo, tomo la cuerda disponiéndose a jalarla, estaba un poco pesada pero hizo fuerza y logro sacar el balde repleto de agua... Vertió el contenido del balde en la jarra que estaba a un costado de ella, un poco del liquido cayo por un lado mojando sus pies, estaba fría, aunque no le molesto. Tomo el jarrón entre sus manos y se dispuso a regresar a su hogar.. Caminaba lentamente por el peso de lo que llevaba cargando pero quería apurarse, le daba un poco de miedo salir sola por las noches (Que ¬¬, a mi tmb me da miedo salir y más cuando esta muy oscuro ¡¡), le habían contado que a veces había bandidos que pasaban y le daba un poco de temor encontrarse con uno.

Todo el lugar estaba sumido en completa calma, solo podía escuchar el sonido de sus propios pasos, incluso... el sonido de los latidos de su propio corazón... Paso junto a un roble y fue cuando escucho como los arbustos cercanos se movían, se paro en seco y observo en esa dirección... El miedo recorrió su espina dorsal, había logrado divisar algo entre las sombras de los árboles. Emprendió de nuevo su camino, poco a poco se estaba volviendo presa del pánico y más cuando sintió una presencia muy cerca de ella. Diviso su casa y apuro el paso, de pronto algo la tomo por el cuello chocándola contra un árbol cercano, el jarrón cayo haciéndose añicos, vertiendo toda el agua sobre la hierba. Abrió los ojos lentamente, los había cerrado con el golpe, ahogo un grito al vislumbrar quien la atacaba, se trataba de un chico aunque utilizaba una capucha color azul oscuro, su rostro no se distinguía pero si sus ojos que eran de un color rojo metálico y, bastante fríos, que parecían poder penetrar a uno con solo mirarlo... La joven castaña intento gritar pero el extraño le apretó mas fuerte la garganta, evitando que lo hiciera, la estaba asfixiando.

-.De.. deja...me ir- articulo la joven ojivioleta con dificultad, una sonrisa burlona surco el rostro de su opresor cosa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como la levanto del suelo y la agarro de la cara tapando su vista. El dolor la invadió al sentir como si le enterraran dos agujas incandescentes en la parte baja del cuello... Lagrimas gruesas recorrían su rostro, el dolor la estaba matando no podría aguantarlo por mucho... El ojicarmin la soltó sin nada de delicadeza, la chica cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo, estaba inconsciente o tal ves peor... La miro por unos instantes sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, levanto la vista con dirección a la casa, estuvo así unos instantes antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario al del hogar, piso un pedazo del jarrón que se rompió bajo su peso, aunque no le importo... se lamió los labios mientras caminaba, sus ojos mostraban malicia, camino por una vereda con dirección al pueblo aunque la cena no estuvo nada mal, todavía no saciaba su sed...

"**°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°**

En el pueblo, un chico encapuchado salía por la ventana de una casa muy grande, debía pertenecer a una familia acomodada. Bajo sin dificultad hasta el jardín, se veía bastante contento. Camino por la calle, a esas horas estaban vacías, tal ves uno que otro despistado estaría afuera... Un olor muy peculiar llego a sus narices, y no era cualquier olor... lo conocía muy bien... era el olor de la muerte, viajaba en el aire como el olor de los pinos, mezclándose con la brisa nocturna llevándose consigo ese mensaje... Siguió el olor, pasando junto a una casa que aun tenia las luces encendidas, definitivamente ahí no estaba el causante pero de todos modos se asomo discretamente por la ventana...

En la sala iluminada por la chimenea se encontraban un hombre y una mujer, un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos miel, alborotado y un poco largo.. Se notaba que su piel era blanca pero por exponerse al sol poco a poco se había oscurecido, tendría unos 32. Vestía de traje y tenia un poblado bigote... La mujer era menuda no pasaría de los 30 años, cabello violeta claro y largo que llevaba amarrado en una trenza larga, sus ojos eran hermosos color verde brillante... Miro la escena sin emitir un solo ruido esperando escuchar su platica... el hombre estaba recargado sobre la chimenea tenia un semblante muy serio y sombrío, la pelivioleta solo lo miraba sentada desde un sillón cercano.

-.Mañana iremos directamente a la Hacienda de Mesie Kinomiya- comento el pelinegro separándose de la chimenea- le aseguro mademoiselle que Takao es un chico muy bueno, conozco a su padre desde hace muchos años. En cuanto conozca al joven se encariñara con él.-agrego con una sonrisa acercándose mientras sacaba una pipa.

-.Eso no lo sabré hasta que hable con Mesie Kinomiya y conozca al chico-contesto mademoiselle- aunque no entiendo porque me contrato si el chico toma clases con su nana¿No lo cree, doctor Allan- dijo un poco confusa. El hombre ojimiel la miro unos instantes, antes de tomar asiento en un sofá frente a la mujer.

-.Mi amigo Andrew esta preocupado- le aclaro el hombre, llamando no solo la atención de la mujer sino tmb del chico que escuchaba desde afuera.-tiene miedo de que Takao llegue a presentar los mismos síntomas que su madre

-.Sé que ella falleció hace 10 años- dijo haciendo memoria-debió de haber sido un duro golpe para el coronel Kinomiya.

-.Y lo fue, cuando paso él estaba devastado, el recuerdo de su muerte aun esta muy profundo en su mente... Siempre fuimos muy amigos desde que estábamos en la milicia, después Andrew se caso con Yoshie, era una mujer muy bella y esplendorosa, he de decirle- miro melancólicamente hacia el techo- Fui padrino de la boda, después vine a vivir aquí, por eso perdí un poco de contacto con él, la ultima noticia que había recibido de mi amigo fue cuando me avisaba que tendrían un hijo. Me alegre mucho por él, en esos momentos comenzaba una familia y el sueño de Andrew era convertirse en un buen padre.- paro su relato por unos instantes mientras le ponía mas tabaco a su pipa. El joven que miraba desde la ventana sonrió de manera extraña pero siguió escuchando

-.¿Usted nunca atendió a Madame Kinomiya- quiso saber la mujer, el doctor solo negó con la cabeza

-.Mi amigo y su esposa vivían en Paris, en las afueras...-le aclaro- Me mando una carta pero llego tarde y sabe que tengo que pasar por Paris para llegar a ese pueblo-la mujer solo asintió- cuando llegue ya la iban a enterrar, me sorprendió el avance por lo que supe era una enfermedad bastante extraña que azoto parte del pueblo, muchas mujeres murieron bajo sus efectos...- dijo , su rostro estaba sombrío- nunca pude revisar a alguna victima porque extrañamente después de la muerte de Yoshie los casos cesaron.- comento- la mayoría de los cuerpos fueron incinerados pero Andrew prefirió darle sepultura a su mujer.

-.Ya veo entonces eso fue lo que paso- dijo sorprendida, el hombre asintio

-.Exactamente- miro el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea ya era muy tarde- creo que hay que ir a descansar, mañana temprano tenemos que ir a casa de Andrew. Me pidió que revisara a uno de sus huéspedes, dice que le preocupa un poco el semblante del joven.

-.Entonces hasta mañana y gracias por darme alojo esta noche, mesie Allan- dijo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta. El hombre solo le sonrió

-.Buenas noches- dijo caminando hacia otra puerta- todavía tengo que revisar algunos libros así que me iré a trabajar.

Ambas personas salieron de la estancia, aun estaba iluminado. El chico se separo de la ventana y camino por la calle con dirección de la plaza, sonreía maliciosamente.

-.Parece que Boris tenia razón-opino el joven, podía ver la arboleda que se extendía a su vista- aunque no comprendo porque se esconde de él- camino por la pequeña plaza hacia lo que parecía una capilla, la puerta había sido forzada.

Entro, todo estaba sumido en penumbras, camino lentamente por el recinto, el eco de sus pasos retumbaban por todo el lugar. El sonido de gotas impactándose contra el suelo llamo su atención, sabia perfectamente de que se trataba. Detrás del altar estaba sentado un joven mirando por los vitrales de la capilla, observaba interesadamente la luna que iluminaba esa noche. Se acerco un poco cuando piso algo que estaba pegajoso, se trataba de un charco carmesí, levanto la vista y pudo vislumbrar algo que estaba colgando de uno de los candelabros, de ahí era de donde estaba goteando.

-.Él estorbaba- comento el chico que estaba sentado mirando fríamente al recién llegado con sus penetrantes ojos rubí - pero ya no lo hará mas- agrego con una sonrisa maligna, volviendo de nuevo su vista al cielo nocturno.

-.Siempre pensando por anticipado ¿eh- opino destapándose la cabeza, era Yuriv.-siempre haces las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias

-.Quieres que "yo"... – señalándose a sí mismo- termine el asunto ¿no, por eso lo hice- contesto levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida- podría ser molesto tener que hacerlo después

-.Pero esto no era necesario, ahora buscaran a un culpable- mascullo- oye¿me estas escuchando- pregunto cuando el ojicarmin salía sin prestarle atención, frunció el entrecejo saliendo detrás del otro muchacho- vamos a tener problemas sí alguien...

-.No te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso- lo interrumpió mirándolo de soslayo- no fue tan difícil- sonrió con maña, aun estaba encapuchado- y si me permites, tengo algo que hacer- diciendo esto desapareció del lugar dejando a un pelirrojo mas que perplejo.

-.Grrr, no se como es mas molesto si en sus momentos de asesino o cuando le entra el sentimiento de culpa- gruño el ojiazul ártico molesto¿qué hago, lidiar con un niño llorón o con un psicópata sediento de sangre 9.9- se cuestiono caminando con dirección a las afueras del pueblo- mmm, difícil decisión u.u- se le escucho decir ya en la lejanía.

"**°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°**

En su habitación, el moreno dormía placidamente en su cama, había estado escribiendo un poco en un cuaderno pero como la noche ya estaba muy avanzada decidió acostarse. El sueño pronto lo venció y ahora dormía profundamente... El joven chico estaba echo ovillo en las cobijas, la alcoba estaba iluminada tenuemente por una pequeña lámpara colocada sobre el buró junto a la cama. El joven de la capucha azul oscuro entro por el balcón sin hacer el menor ruido¿cómo había entrado si estaba cerrado con llaveÉl solo lo sabia... Se acerco a la cama del peliazul que solo se abrazo a sí mismo. El joven se destapo, cabello bicolor azulado, mas claro de la parte de adelante y oscuro de atrás... era Kai, su mirada aun era metálica pero en ella mostraba algo de... deseo... sonrió maliciosamente acercándose al joven que yacía en la cama, paso su vista por todo el cuerpo del menor aunque estuviera cobijado podía ver su silueta perfecta.

-."No, no pienso dañarlo"- sus ojos momentáneamente perdieron su tonalidad fría, y dio un paso hacia atrás- "aunque podría interpretar de otra forma la orden de Boris"- sonrió con malicia, sus ojos volvieron a ser metálicos- Es una buena idea - murmuro el chico bicolor acercándose al moreno.

Acerco su rostro lentamente a los labios del moreno, la tenue respiración del chico le daba en el rostro, esa sensación le gustaba... beso delicadamente los labios del mas joven saboreándolos, presionándolos suavemente para no despertarlo. Pronto se separo al oír un quejido del chico, tal ves había despertado... lo miro, tenia aun los ojos cerrados, seguía dormido, debía de haberlo sentido entre sueños. Se acerco de nuevo pero ahora se acerco a su oído y le susurro levemente.

-. Eres tan hermoso- le delineo delicadamente el rostro- por eso debes ser mío, solo mío, tu y yo debemos ser una sola cosa para siempre. Te dije que te volvería a ver y lo hice- bajando por el rostro del moreno hasta llegar al liso cuello del chico. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, no podría olvidarlo, había cambiado su vida para siempre...

Abrió la boca mostrando unos largos y delgados incisivos, se detuvo unos momentos aspirando la fragancia que se desprendía de la torneada piel, jazmines, siempre le gusto ese olor, la primera vez que se vieron olía así y ese aroma lo había acompañado esos últimos años, llevando su recuerdo junto a él... Dejo eso de lado y s acerco cada vez mas, tenia que apurarse, estuvo a unos milímetros de probar el sabor de su piel cuando... El sonido de la cerradura de la puerta siendo abierta llamo su atención, levanto la vista cuando alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco, no pensó que alguien estuviera despierto aun a esas horas... La puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de una mujer, se trataba de Madame Niovelt, llevaba una bata encima de su ropa de dormir, su negro cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza, no como usualmente lo usaba ahora se podía apreciar el largo de este, un poco mas debajo de la cintura... Llevaba una lámpara de aceite en la mano, se veía preocupada... Se acerco a la cama del chico, vago la vista por la estancia, todo estaba en orden. Devolvió su vista al moreno que seguía durmiendo (por diox, este niño tiene el sueño muy pesado O.O) ... El chico se quejo un poco por la luz haciendo un puchero y volteándose hacia el otro lado.

-.Madame Niovelt, váyase a acostar- gruño el chico, se había despertado por su entrada pero tenia mucho sueño así que no abrió los ojos.

-.Perdóneme joven Takao, es que me despertó un extraño sueño y yo...-contesto la mujer verdaderamente seria

-.Sí, madame. Pero mañana me lo cuenta ¿quiere-la interrumpió el moreno indicándole con la mano que saliera- ahora tengo sueño, por favor regrese a la cama- diciendo esto se volvió a dormir.

La mujer lo miro unos instantes antes de dar un suspiro y negar con la cabeza... Debía dejar de preocuparse por tontas pesadillas. Se dirigió a la salida y le dio un ultimo vistazo al joven peliazul, dormía profundamente como antes de que ella irrumpiera.

-.Buenas noches- murmuro saliendo y cerrando nuevamente con llave. El bicolor salió de debajo de la cama, sus ojos ya eran de color rubí, sin tonalidad ni nada, se veía bastante serio, volvió su vista al chico moreno y se acerco de nuevo.

-.Si, buenas noches- le dijo cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios. Se separo y se dirigió al balcón, salió como lo había hecho antes sin hacer ruido... debía regresar a su habitación lo mas pronto posible.

"**°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°**

La luz matinal pronto comenzó a iluminar aquella mansión, lentamente la vida comenzaba a despertar en aquella casa... La densa niebla comenzó a menguar disipándose poco a poco. Los sirvientes ya comenzaban con sus actividades diarias, la mayoría de ellos preparaban sus herramientas para el trabajo en el campo, las mujeres para el trabajo en la mansión... Una mañana muy normal, la única relevancia era le llegada, a primeras horas de la mañana, del doctor Allan... Takao desde su ventana observo que un carruaje estaba parado frente a la entrada, en este había llegado el buen doctor, algo que le extraño un poco ya que el doctor Allan solía viajar a caballo no en carruaje. Entro de nuevo a su habitación y termino de arreglarse, una vez hecho, salió con dirección a la recepción, quería saludarlo...

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la planta baja, llegaron a sus oídos varias voces aunque se sorprendió al escuchar una voz de mujer y no era precisamente la de madame Niovelt, de hecho, no la vio por ningún lado. Una vez abajo se topo con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban interesadamente... Se trataba de una mujer de cabello violeta claro y ojos verdes, su cabello era largo y estaba amarrado en una trenza que descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros. En esos instantes estaba platicando con su padre y el doctor Allan. La miro extrañado, no la había visto nunca en su vida, la mujer vestía un vestido muy elegante de color blanco, de cuello alto y encaje... En cuanto vio al chico dejo su platica con los dos hombres y se le acerco, le dedicaba una mirada muy cariñosa.

-.Así que tu eres Takao- comento la mujer quitándose el enorme sombrero que llevaba puesto- hasta que por fin te conozco, he oído maravillas de ti por parte de mesie Allan y mesie Kinomiya- dijo con una sonrisa, tenia una dulce voz casi como la miel.

-.Madame- articulo el chico aun un poco sorprendido. La mujer solo se rió levemente.

-.No, soy mademoiselle- le corrigió con una dulce sonrisa- Mademoiselle de Lafontaine- completo extendiendo su mano, lleva puesto un guante largo de color blanco.

-.Disculpe, Mademoiselle- dijo el moreno tomando la fina mano, besándola tiernamente ( Hay que lindo es n-n Kai: 1,2, 5, 56... ù.ú-contando hasta el 100). De Lafontaine sonrió ante el acto del chico- y podría saber que hace usted aquí- le pregunto cuando se hubo separado- perdone la intromisión, solo es curiosidad- agrego rápidamente para que no pensara mal por su pregunta.

-.Va a ser tu nueva profesora- contesto el señor Kinomiya acercándose a la pareja junto al hombre ojimiel.

-.Que? O.ó- murmuro extrañado¿había dicho profesora?

-.Si, seré tu maestra. Se que aun no cesan tus lecciones de flauta y en astrología estas un poco atrasado- completo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-.Pero...-no sabia ni que decir-...padre- volteo a ver al hombre peliazul, este le devolvió la mirada seriamente.

-.Has descuidado tus estudios estas ultimas semanas y creo que es mejor que te pongas al corriente lo mas pronto posible- opino serio, el peliazul solo frunció el entrecejo

-.Madame Niovelt es quien me enseña- objeto seriamente el chico moreno, su padre se dispuso a contestar.

-.Pues ya no lo hará, tal ves le ayude a mademoiselle pero nada mas, creo que Abigail te mima demasiado- contesto el hombre peliazul- así que por eso contrate a la profesora, me han dicho que es muy buena maestra- le sonrió a la pelivioleta que en ese punto se sonrojo un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Takao.

-.Gracias por el halago mesie Kinomiya- agradeció la ojiverde- en cuanto me instale empezaremos con las clases- se dirigió al moreno que aun la miraba atentamente.

-.Bien, que le parece, Mademoiselle, Andrew- el doctor dijo llamando la atención de todos- si vamos a ver a nuestro joven que me dicen se ve un poco enfermo- les cuestiono con una sonrisa, los otros dos asintieron.

El hombre pelinegro subió las escaleras pasando junto a Takao, le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad y se fue. Takao lo siguió con la mirada, Mademoiselle subió siguiendo al doctor y al final paso su padre que se detuvo junto al chico moreno.

-.No quiero reclamaciones- le aclaro¿o hay alguna de la que deba enterarme- quiso saber el hombre mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-.Ninguna, solo me extraña que hayas contratado a una profesora si Madame Niovelt me ha enseñado bien.- contesto el chico seriamente, su padre solo le acaricio la cabeza cariñosamente.

-.Abigail tiene demasiadas obligaciones por eso decidí hacerlo- dijo subiendo dos escalones- hablare con Mademoiselle de Lafontaine y le diré que tus clases comiencen mañana- dicho esto subió las escaleras y se adentro en los pasillos.

Takao suspiro resignado, no le molestaba pero le extrañaba un poco... Bajo los últimos escalones y se dirigió al comedor, su papá confiaba ampliamente en madame Niovelt, por eso se le hacia raro que desconfiara de la educación que le daba y contratara una profesora particular. Entro al comedor ahí estaba la mujer pelinegra, estaba poniendo los platos para el desayuno. Levanto la vista y le sonrió al chico, no se veía triste.

-.Buenos días, joven Takao- saludo una vez se hubo acercado el chico¿quiere desayunar o espera a su padre y a los invitados- quiso saber tomando una campanilla para llamar a las sirvientas.

-.No le molesta la decisión de mi padre- la interrogo extrañado recargándose en una de las sillas La mujer lo volteo a ver sorprendida.

-.No, no me molesta aunque tampoco me gusto que no me hubiera mencionado nada del asunto- contesto la ojiazul sacudiendo su vestido color durazno.-pero hable con mademoiselle de Lafontaine y es una agradable persona- comento con una sonrisa- aunque no he de ocultarle que es muy supersticiosa, le conté que ayer tuve un extraño sueño, que fue tan real, que me obligo a levantarme e ir a su habitación. No sabe la cara de sorpresa que tenia la dama, me dijo que era muy probable que mi sueño se debiera a la influencia de la luna, ya que ayer por la noche la luna estuvo muy brillante. Y por lo que ha leído es que hay mucha actividad espiritual actuando en los sueños, en la gente nerviosa, en la locura- dijo casi al borde de la risa- cada cosa que me dijo, la verdad no se ni que creer.

-.Vea el lado bueno madame Niovelt- comento el chico con una sonrisa-ya tiene con quien platicar de sus historias- dijo divertido mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-.No son historias, son hechos verídicos- le aclaro- usted es igualito a su padre, tiene la mente tan cerrada que ya no le caben mas ideas y no deja salir las que ya tiene en la cabeza- dijo un poco molesta, Takao solo se rió.-mejor le sirvo su desayuno y luego puede reírse de lo que quiera u.ú ¿quiere jugo de naranja? n-n- le pregunto cambiando el tema de la conversación.

-.Si, claro n.n- afirmo con una sonrisa, era mejor no hacer enojar a la mujer pelinegra.

-.Por cierto, joven Takao- se acordó de algo y se dirigió al chico que levanto la vista confundido- esto le llego en la mañana-sacando tres cartas de su vestido y entregándoselas al moreno que las miro sorprendido- creo que son del joven Miguel- diciendo esto se fue con dirección a la cocina, Takao solo bajo la mirada triste tenia que mandarle pronto una carta a Miguel, miro con un poco de melancolía por las grandes ventanas del comedor por donde se colaba la luz matinal, definitivamente debía escribirle muy pronto.

"**°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°**

Kai estaba recostado en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo de la habitación, sus ojos ya no tenían esa tonalidad metálica que el día anterior habían tenido. Las cortinas de la alcoba estaban cerradas, no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol. No tenia mucho que el señor Kinomiya, el doctor y la extraña mujer se habían ido aunque... no le importaba demasiado que impresión le dio a la dama ni al medico que fue a revisarlo... Estaba mas preocupado pensando en la noche anterior, estaba triste por lo que había hecho, por fin había descubierto que era lo que sentía por el chico de ojos tormenta y sus instintos le dejaron ver sus mas ocultos deseos y no le gustaban en nada... aunque ya no se sentía débil y su piel había tomado un color muy saludable. Llevaba puesto su ropa del día anterior, pantalón negro y una camisa color beige que estaba desabotonada de tres botones de arriba. Tenia los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, perdiendo su mirada escarlata en la inmensidad del techo de la habitación... Yuriv solo lo miraba desde una silla cercana con una sonrisa. El bicolor solo lo miro con desprecio.

-.Y bien Kai, después de... dos doncellas, un niño, una monja y un padre- haciendo cuentas con su mano¿como te sientes en esta hermosa mañana- quiso saber el pelirrojo con una sonrisa hipócrita, estaba hojeando un libro en esos momentos.

-.Cállate Yuriv, no me lo recuerdes- contesto secamente el chico mientras se volteaba con dirección a la puerta como si esperara que alguien en cualquier momento entrara.

-.No Kai, no va a venir ahorita- opino el pelirrojo con un dejo de burla- tal ves quieras esperarte hasta la noche para ir a visitarlo y... no se 9.9- haciendo un ademán con la mano-...¿darte el gusto con el chico? u.u- pregunto inocentemente retomando su lectura

-.Deja de burlarte, no se ni como te enteras de lo que hago- exclamo molesto el chico ojicarmin, abrazándose a si mismo, aun con la vista en la puerta.

-.A pues veras, un pajarito me contó que casi te atrapan en las habitaciones del chico peliazul- contesto como si estuviera comentando el clima

-.Bryan- exclamo el chico ojicarmin, Yuriv solo afirmo con la cabeza- porque siempre lo mandas a espiarme -quiso saber con una mueca de fastidio

-.Ah pues veras, porque o una: eres un niño llorón y cobarde que no hace las cosas o dos: "Tu lindo psicópata hace las cosas que no debe"... si debe ser eso u.ú- afirmo con la cabeza varias veces

-.Ahora que diste tus puntos a conocer... ¿podrías hacerme el favor de largarte a tu habitación-le ordeno el bicolor seriamente.

-.Si ya se que no me quieres, pero ve el lado bueno del asunto u.u- dirigiéndose a la puerta-ya sabes que quieres con el moreno. Pero un favor, deja que yo tenga mis cinco minutos con el ¿no?. Si ya se tu respuesta XDD- salió rápidamente al sentir la fulminante mirada de Kai sobre si...

-.Yo nunca pedí ser Escarlata- murmuro con tristeza- Y él lo sabia, tal ves yo quería ser joven pero lo hizo solo para que yo estuviera con él- completo- lo peor del caso es que yo acepte- Se sentó y se abrazo a si mismo, pensaba que su único problema solo era Boris, pero ahora veía que no... volvió a acostarse boca arriba, quería hablar con el chico peliazul, quería hablar con el deseaba volver a verlo pero ahora tal ves aun estaría resentido por lo del día anterior. Cerro los ojos aunque no se le notara, necesitaba descansar...

"**°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°**

Ya eran mas de las seis de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a declinar en el horizonte, aunque aun estaba lo suficiente alto para dar un poco de su calor... La brisa estaba bastante agradable, era refrescante... Takao descansaba bajo la sombra de un naranjo mirando hacia el castillo de los Ivannov, podía verse entre las copas de los árboles una que otra columna de las antiguas ruinas, ya había ido varias veces a las ruinas pero le daba nostalgia estar ahí... Suspiro mientras se recargaba nuevamente en el tronco del árbol, se encontraba en la parte este de la casa, desde ahí se veía el camino de grava que era la división entre la casa y el pueblo. Por ese camino se llegaba al cementerio que estaba un poco alejado de donde la casa se alzaba. Miro el paisaje que se alzaba a su vista no muy lejos de ahí se alzaban las casas de madera, algunas muy humildes otras suntuosas, todas ahora pintadas por la luz anaranjada del sol. Sonrió con un poco de melancolía, cuantas veces había visto ese paisaje junto a su mejor amigo de la infancia, volteo a ver las cartas que reposaban sobre un cuaderno, arriba de sus piernas. Había leído la primera, en ella le decía que pronto llegaría a su destino y que el paisaje estaba hermoso, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría poder verlo junto a él, le preguntaba sobre como estaba y si se sentía bien por esos días, si había pasado algo relevante en su vida, la mayoría de la carta contenía mas cosas por el estilo. Que debía contestarle, era lo que no sabia, aunque no lo amaba si lo quería como amigo y mucho, no quería herirlo, pero el solo hecho de alimentarle una ilusión tampoco era correcto. No sabia que hacer, si escribirle y decirle que no sentía lo mismo que él o retardar lo mas posible su contestación. No sabia que hacer, se sentía un poco confundido y pensar en el chico bicolor no era de mucha ayuda... Guardo las cartas en el cuaderno, después vería si contestarle o no. Cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza completamente en el tronco del frondoso árbol, disfrutando de la brisa que le daba en la cara... su papá y el doctor se habían ido al pueblo, parecía que había muchos enfermos, madame Niovelt tmb se había ido y mademoiselle de Lafontaine la había acompañado... Solo estaba él y algunos sirvientes, sin contar a los dos huéspedes, como no bajaban hasta adentrada la tarde el señor Kinomiya había decidido que era mejor no molestarlos, cuando bajaran si querían que los alcanzaran en la capilla, el padre había fallecido la noche anterior... Y en cuanto al peliazul, le había prohibido rotundamente ir al pueblo por si la enfermedad era contagiosa... Hizo un puchero fastidiado, su papá aun lo trataba como a un niño pequeño que debía proteger y cuidar de cualquier cosa... abrazo sus rodillas recargando su cara en estas... le estaba dando sueño el solo hecho de estar ahí, estaba aburrido pero no quería ver a Kai, le daba un poco de pavor que volviera a comportarse como la tarde anterior, tal ves fue un mal entendido, pero no estaba seguro, tal ves debía aclarar las cosas con el chico ojicarmin... El sonido de pasos lo saco de su ensoñación, se trataba del chico pelirrojo, se veía bastante serio.. Al pelirrojo le preocupaba que Kai decidiera cambiar de opinión, sabia lo que en su corazón sentía por el joven ojiazul y eso podía ser peligroso, no le agradaba lo que hacia... Levanto la vista al sentir una mirada sobre si, el chico moreno lo miraba con sumo interés, estaba sentado bajo un árbol...

-.Mesie Yuriv- dijo el chico moreno viendo al ojiazul ártico acercarse- porque tan pensativo- quiso saber el moreno peliazul

-.Ah por nada, solo por cosas sin relevancia- contesto con una media sonrisa.¿puedo sentarme- le pregunto amablemente, el chico ojiazul solo asintió.

Yuriv se sentó junto a él para mirar el paisaje, muy cerca de ahí la escena era vista por un chico bicolor, se veía bastante molesto. Se acerco, Yuriv estaba muy pensativo, sabia que el pelirrojo estaba dudando de su capacidad por eso no dejaría que se le acercara al chico peliazul.

-.Y dime¿has vivido mucho tiempo aquí-quiso saber el pelirrojo, el moreno lo miro unos instantes y le sonrió

-.Desde que cumplí los siete años, nos fuimos de donde antes vivíamos tras la muerte de mi madre- contesto, tenia un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-.Y como era ella- quiso saber.

-.Pues mi papá dice que era muy buena persona, yo casi no la conocí- contesto

-.Ya veo¿y sabes algo de su familia?

-.Solo se que era descendiente lejana de los Ivannov, de hecho el castillo de esa familia esta muy cerca de aquí... Solo quedan ruinas, la familia desapareció hace mucho.

-.Es curioso- murmuro Yuriv llamando la atención del moreno- yo también desciendo de ellos- agrego mirando la lejanía, tenia un semblante muy serio.

-.Demasiado- confirmo el chico ojiazul, cuando volteo de nuevo al escuchar pasos. Ahora quien se acercaba era Kai. El pelirrojo volteo y palideció momentáneamente cosa que le extraño al menor.

-.Hola Kai- saludo el pelirrojo, Takao solo guardo silencio.

-Hola- respondió al saludo fríamente- y.. ¿Se puede saber que hacen- dijo sentándose a un lado del chico moreno que solo guardo silencio mirando nerviosamente al bicolor.

-.Solo vemos el paisaje- el que contesto había sido el peliazul

-.Ya veo, no les importa si me quedo ¿verdad- ninguno reclamo ni dijo nada así que se solo se recargo en el árbol y miro el atardecer (No les afecta el sol¿ya lo habían notado? XP) Miro de soslayo al chico peliazul, este tenia abrazado contra su pecho un cuaderno color vino. El moreno sintió la mirada sobre si y le sonrió pero Kai desvió la vista con dirección a las ruinas. Takao solo suspiro y Yuriv veía divertido la escena

Mientras descansaban bajo los árboles un entierro paso frente a ellos, se trataba del de una mujer mayor... Takao conocía a su hija, era una chica muy linda y amable con él... Siempre pasaba por ahí y le hacia la platica, hace unos días le había dicho que su mamá estaba muy enferma, falleció en la madrugada, no había logrado recuperarse... La mujer era esposa de uno de los guardias forestales, ahora el pobre hombre caminaba detrás del féretro de su esposa, la hija no se veía por ningún lado... El corpulento hombre era acompañado por algunos pueblerinos entonando un himno fúnebre. Takao se levanto respetuosamente y los acompaño en su canto, aunque no duro mucho ya que Yuriv lo zarandeo con un poco de rudeza cosa que hizo que el peliazul se volteara sorprendido.

-.¿Qué sucede-quiso saber el peliazul tormenta, Yuriv lo miro molesto

-.¿No ves que solo desafinan-respondió bruscamente

-.No desafinan- contradijo el moreno molesto, esperando que ninguno de los caminantes los oyera y se ofendiera por lo que se decía- a mi me parece muy melodioso- agrego retomando el cántico, Kai solo veía la escena seriamente.

-.Basta!... me lastiman los tímpanos-se quejo el pelirrojo tapándose los oídos. Estaba bastante enfadado. Takao lo miro con reproche- detesto los funerales, Vaya alboroto! Todo el mundo tiene que morir algún día- exclamo mas que furioso- es mas, todos son mas felices cuando uno se muere, mejor regresemos a casa –agrego.

-.Por el momento no hay nadie- objeto el moreno- mi papá se fue al pueblo, ahora debe estar en el cementerio. Y Madame Niovelt y el doctor están en casa de ese pobre hombre, su esposa murió y su hija ahora esta muy enferma... Dice que tuvo alucinaciones durante la noche antes de caer enferma. Pensé que lo sabias- agrego el moreno- van a enterrarla

-.A ella-pregunto de mala forma- Los campesinos no me preocupan. Ni siquiera la conozco- mascullo el ojiazul ártico- Si ustedes no regresan conmigo regresare solo- y diciendo esto se fue con dirección a la hacienda, Takao lo miro extrañado

-.Que le sucede- le inquirió a Kai que solo suspiró

-.No te preocupes ya se le pasara- le contesto- pero mejor regresemos ya es tarde- sugirió levantándose de donde estaba. El moreno estaba enojado por la forma tan grosera que se había comportado el ojiazul ártico pero decidió tranquilizarse...

-.Esta bien- acepto el chico tomando su cuaderno y caminando con dirección a la casa, las sirvientas estaban terminando de hacer la cena por lo que se olía en el ambiente. Takao se preguntaba el porque de la reacción del joven pelirrojo...

"**°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°**

La noche llego y un pequeño niño peliazul estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol, estaba cerca de un lago, el pequeño solo lloraba mientras escondía el rostro entre sus brazos...

-.Mami- dijo el pequeño entre lagrimas- donde estas- pregunto a la nada. Un chico mayor bicolor apareció desde una arboleda cercana, se dirigió al pequeño que lo escucho venir.

El pequeño ojiazul solo levanto la vista asustado, tenia la cara manchada por las lagrimas. Le llamo un poco el color de los ojos del extraño, rubí, aunque eran opacos... El chico solo se hinco frente al chibi para estar un poco a su altura.

-.¿Quién eres- quiso saber el pequeño moreno- donde esta mi mami- le cuestiono limpiándose la cara con sus manitas.

-.Tu mami, esta en un mejor lugar- le contesto con una sonrisa de burla, el pequeño solo lo miro confuso.-Yo vine a encargarme de ti- el morenito sonrió, no sabia el verdadero significado de esas palabras pero las interpreto a su manera

-.¿Eres un ángel- quiso saber (Mmmm ¬¬U- mirando a Kai- No creo u.u)- mi mami dice que tengo un ángel guardián y cuando ella ya no estuviera él me cuidaría, y ese debes ser tu- comento abrazando al mayor, este no se movió ni respondió el abrazo solo miro al pequeño fríamente.

-.¿Y que te hace pensar eso-le cuestiono secamente.

-.No lo se, pero yo quiero que tu lo seas n-n- le sonrió tiernamente, Kai lo miraba confuso ¿por qué se portaba así, sino lo conocía? Se separo y se levanto, el chibi lo miro extrañado.

-.Que pasa- le pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza. El ojicarmin solo lo tomo entre sus brazos¿a dónde vamos- volvió a cuestionarle cuando el bicolor se lo llevo del lago.

-.A un lugar- contesto sin prestarle atención.

-.¿Cómo te llamas- volvio a interrogarle, lo miraba con sumo interes...( me fascina esa edad, el niño del porque n.n)

-.Soy Escar... me llamo Kai- contesto dulcemente, ese niño le provocaba algo y no sabia que era.

-.Kai¿siempre estarás conmigo- le dijo, Kai bajo su vista para verlo, sus ojos rubí ahora brillaban mucho. Guardo silencio unos instantes y le sonrió al pequeño.

-.Si, siempre estaré contigo- contesto

-.Lo prometes?

-.Lo prometo- diciendo esto pudo vislumbrar entre los árboles las luces de una gran casa, Boris debía de estar esperándolo...

"**°"°"°"°**

Abrió los ojos rubí metálico, se levanto de la cama, su rostro era sombrío... Se coloco la capa y cerro la puerta principal de la recamara con llave, después se dirigió al balcón, salió con cuidado y observo la luna esa noche estaba mas opaca que la noche anterior, sonrió maliciosamente y miro hacia una de los balcones cercanos, era hora de que comenzara a trabajar...

El chico dormía, sin notar que las puertas de su balcón se habrían... entro sigilosamente y miro al chico que solo se dio la vuelta entre sueños. sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y se acerco, el chico peliazul jamás sabría que le había pasado...

**... Continuara**

**Jiz: AAAAHHH, que vas a hacer Kai XO Preguntas O.O ¿de quien habla Kai¿quiere convertir a Ty-chan en vampiro¿Por qué a Tala no le gustan los entierros O.ó, todo hasta el próximo capitulo de escarlata XD Bueno 9.9 no todo XP **

**Kai: Deja de decir babosadas y termina ya ¬¬**

**Tala: Momento, de aquí nadie se mueve hasta que yo le conteste a Frafer XO**

**Kai: Entonces respóndele, ya me quiero ir ¬¬**

**Tala: Cof, bueno, todo se debe a que esta loca ¬¬ (señalando a Jizel) y su sister, que esta igual de loca, u.u les encanta la pareja que hago con Rei, aunque a Jiz tmb le gusta la pareja que hago con Ty-chan... y no la culpo, quien podría resistirse a mi u.ú, como es fan de la pareja que hacemos no le gusta mucho que yo este con Bryan-.-UU**

**Jiz: 9.9 la verdad, si me gusta pero prefiero el Tala-Rei n-nUU o Sándwich con Rei de relleno XP (Lo siento, mi hermana me lo pego XD)**

**Tala: No me interrumpas ¬¬ No esta descartado, pero se me había olvidado mencionarlo u.u Espero aceptes esta respuesta de tu humilde servidor n.n**

**Jiz: sobre todo humilde ¬0¬ mmm, esta es la respuesta a Frafer de parte de Tala n.n y doy un aviso, la forma en como se transforman en vampiros es de dos formas, bueno, en este fic hay dos formas XP De una forma transformaron a Kai y de la otra a Tala... así que si preguntan que porque Takao no se convirtió cuando lo mordió se dirá luego XDD**

Tala: Además de que Jiz no utiliza la descripción de los vampiros convencionales, ella tiene su propia interpretación. La forma de como deben matarlos y todo eso. Se parecen pero no son iguales al Drácula de Stroker o el de Drácula 2000 XP

**Jiz: Sipo, un caso es que pueden beber la sangre de sus semejantes pero con feas consecuencias (la reina de los condenados) u.u Solo queda decirles que se cuiden mucho, el siguiente capi se titula "Comienza la enfermedad" n-n**


	5. Comienza la enfermedad

Primero que nada, MIGUEL-KUN TE ADORO! T0T no tuvieron que esperar hasta el viernes n.n mi lindo niño me presto su compu ayer en la tarde y termine este capitulo ya que por el momento mi computadora esta fallando u.u... Pido una disculpa ya que me tarde con la actualización 9.9 mmm... mas de un mes XPP pero ya saben demasiada escuela T.T... Espero les guste este capi . Bueno u.u, con eso de que toy en semanas de presión escribir en pequeños paréntesis me relaja o leer algunos fics XP

**Kai: Eres una pervertida, sucia, hentai como puedes leer esto! XO (leyendo algunas hojas)**

**Jiz: Bueno que si hablamos de pervertidos, eitchis y otras cosas, yo me quedo corta comparada contigo ¬0¬ (quitándole las hojas) por cierto, límpiate la nariz u.u (dándole un Kleenex) te sangra la nariz ¬¬**

**Kai: Mejor escribe y déjame en paz ¬lll¬... Agradecimientos a: "Nancy-Hiwatari-17, Maya, Pierina, Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo, Ivelight, Raven Deaht Angel, Ruminiani Suzumewa, Kai 250 y Suu-Kyi" por sus reviews u.ú, no pudo contestarlos por falta de tiempo, era la contestación o el fic XD**

**Jiz: T-----T me duele la manita- la muestra toda vendada- Y viene en camino Ppirate´s spell ¬¬. Ota ves no! T.T bey blade, ya saben ¬¬, no es mío XDD, parejas Kai-Taka, Miguel-Taka, etc, etc u.u Dedicado a Suu-Kyi, espero te guste ;o;**

**°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

**ESCARLATA**

Capi 5: "Comienza la enfermedad" 

**°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

La noche había caído desde hace varias horas, la luna estaba en lo alto iluminando los senderos. El aullido de los lobos se escuchaba a la lejanía pero esto no parecía molestar a un hombre peliverde que paseaba en su carreta por un viejo paseo, levanto la vista y observo el cielo estrellado, llevaba una lámpara en la mano con la cual iluminaba su camino. Las cuerdas del caballo se tensaron llamando su atención.

°-.Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos a la hacienda del amo- le murmuro al animal jalando un poco las cuerdas.- en cuanto llegue voy a irme a dormir- suspiro levantando la vista hacia la enorme casa que se veía cerca.

Ya estaba muy cerca cuando una figura negra se atravesó en su camino, el caballo se levanto asustado en sus dos patas traseras, relinchando asustado. Tomando al hombre moreno desprevenido que solo tuvo el tiempo suficiente de mantener el equilibrio.

°-OHH, OHH!- grito el hombre intentando calmar al animal.

La lámpara que llevaba cayo al suelo rompiéndose y apagándose al instante. Ahora solo la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, la oscuridad se trago todo lo visible a mas de tres diez metros.

Cuando por fin logro controlar a l caballo, volteo hacia el frente para ver que se había metido en su camino.

.Pero que demonios es eso?- pregunto sorprendido al ver la figura por unos instantes antes de que esta desapareciera por uno de las orillas del camino- parecía un animal gigantesco- murmuro cuando el ser ya se había adentrado en la espesura y no lo viera mas...

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Mademoiselle de La fontaine no tardo mucho en comenzar las clases de aritmética, ese día estaba verdaderamente inspirada para impartirla, se encontraban en una terraza de la hacienda, el sol estaba aun en lo alto y la brisa veraniega por fin había tocado los prados y los huertos, pronto se cosecharía y el señor Kinomiya estaba demasiado ocupado por esos días...

°-.Aauummmm!- Takao bostezo perezosamente, no había podido dormir bien, últimamente había tenido muchas pesadillas y las clases de mademoiselle no eran de mucha ayuda...

Recargo la cabeza en sus manos y miro a un costado de él, Madame Niovelt estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo desaprobadoramente con el entrecejo fruncido, el joven moreno sonrió levemente sentándose bien en la silla.

La mujer pelinegra negó con la cabeza, el semblante del chico había cambiado desde hace unos días y eso le preocupaba. Cada ves se veía más débil y cuando se lo hacia notar él solo decía que era porque no podía dormir en la noche... La mujer de ojos verdes y piel pálida, tmb parecía haberlo notado...

°-.Joven Takao, quiere que pospongamos la clase?- inquirió con voz dulce, llamando la atención del chico.- se ve un poco mal

°-.No, mademoiselle de la fontaine, solo estoy un poco distraído- se excuso el peliazul, la mujer enarco una ceja- en serio, sigamos si quiere...

°-.Creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro momento- comento madame Niovelt- se ve cansado joven

°-.Un poco- intento disimular el moreno con una sonrisa- bueno, entonces me retiro- dijo casi en un susurro, se levanto de la silla y se fue con dirección a su habitación con pasos muy lánguidos, cosa que notaron las dos mujeres.

°-.Esta muy extraño- murmuro la mujer pelinegra- me preocupa que tal ves este enfermo- agrego tristemente

°-.Tienes razón, Abigail, pero si él no nos dice que le sucede nosotras no podemos hacer nada- le dijo la mujer peli-lila sentándose a un lado de la ojiazul.

°-.Si, pero lo que le pasa se me hace muy conocido, demasiado...-volvió a decir en un susurro mirando en dirección en la que el chico se había ido...

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Takao caminaba por los corredores, se sentía extraño, demasiado débil... Aunque intento disimularlo, sabia que madame Niovelt lo había notado... Suspiro, se sentía muy diferente, ya no se sentía como el mismo pero no quería preocupar a la mujer pelinegra.

°-.Deben ser mis nervios por eso me siento así- objeto el chico para sí caminando por los pasillos- nada de que preocuparse pronto estaré mejor- pensó.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro, quería descansar un poco, miro la estancia y camino con dirección al tocador del cual saco una libreta, iba a cerrar cuando noto algo en el fondo, metió la mano y saco lo que parecía un diario, era un cuaderno azul marino forrado de piel, en su costado había un seguro que estaba abierto. Lo observo por unos instantes y lo abrió, en la primera hoja con letras grandes y doradas estaba escrito un nombre...

°-.Yoshie Kinomiya- murmuro el chico sorprendido, era el diario de su madre... El recuerdo de cuando se lo dio aun estaba grabado en su memoria, fue unos días antes de que falleciera...

Recuerdos vagos de cuando él era pequeño entrando a una habitación a escondidas, su madre acostada un poco pálida y demacrada llego a su mente. Porque lo había olvidado, ella le había dicho que cuidara mucho el cuaderno que era un regalo, después de que ella se fuera lo había escondido por los tristes recuerdos que le daba... puede olvidarlo- se recrimino el chico con voz seria pasando las hojas rápidamente- el único recuerdo de ella y lo olvide, aunque no recuerdo mucho de cuando mamá enfermo- murmuro un poco entristecido.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta llamo su atención, una sirvienta había entrado. Iba a recoger algunas cosas, para que la noche fuera mas fresca, cuando noto la presencia del chico, se sonrojo levemente por haber entrado sin tocar, no se le permitía hacer semejante cosa, hizo una inclinación de cabeza antes de dirigirse al muchacho que la veía seriamente.

°-.Disculpe amo Takao pero pensé que tenia clases a estas horas y yo...- intento justificarse la joven, el moreno solo sonrió.

°-.No te preocupes solo venia por unos libros ya me iba- pasando a un lado de la chica y dirigiéndose a la puerta- por cierto, dígale a madame Niovelt que voy a dar un paseo que no se preocupe.

°-.Si joven- afirmo la chica cuando el moreno ya había salido.

Takao salió de la casa y camino hacia los establos quería estar a solas, su padre en esos instantes hablaba con el doctor Allan en su despacho. La enfermedad se estaba expandiendo y los casos aumentaban. Se paro frente a la puerta del establo y en un balde de agua observo su reflejo, tenia que admitir que se veía un poco mal.

°-.Espero que papá no lo note- se dijo el chico mirando su reflejo algo serio- pensara que me ataco esa extraña enfermedad.

Tenia que admitirlo, hace unas noches había tenido un extraño sueño o visión, nunca supo que fue pero desde ese instante se sintió terriblemente acongojado y solo el recuerdo de esa pasadilla lo hacia temblar todavía ligeramente...

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-" Flash Back -"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Takao dormía profundamente, una tenue luz de una lámpara iluminaba la alcoba del chico, tenia la costumbre de dejarla así, desde la muerte de su madre siempre la dejaba encendida.

Entreabrió los ojos al escuchar un leve sonido, entre sueños pudo vislumbrar su habitación, las cortinas semitransparentes estaban corridas mientras que las gruesas de terciopelo azul marino estaban recogidas en los extremos de la cama, diviso los muebles y la chimenea, todo estaba como lo había visto antes de dormir solo le extraño un poco que la alcoba estuviera más oscura de lo habitual...

°-.Debe ser mi imaginación- pensó el moreno intentando volver a dormir pero algo a los pies de su cama se movió un poco llamando su atención.

Al enfocar la vista descubrió que se trataba de un animal tan negro como el hollín, similar a un gato monstruoso... El susodicho estaba sentado sobre la alfombrilla roja a los pies de la cama, el animal no movía ni un músculo tenia los ojos fijos en los del chico que yacía en la cama y no se inmuto al sentir que el moreno tmb lo miraba con la misma atención...

°-...- El chico peliazul se asusto e intento gritar pero cualquier sonido que quisiera emitir se ahogo en su garganta, el monstruoso gato pareció saberlo porque comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la cama con impaciencia siniestra, como si esperara cualquier movimiento del chico

Su paso aumento a cada momento, su vista estaba fija en las orbes azuladas del muchacho, a cada movimiento del animal la habitación se tornaba cada vez más oscura, hasta el punto en que ya solo podía distinguir los ojos del animal, escarlata, los cuales tenían un extraño reflejo metálico...

Llego un momento en que sintió como en un rápido movimiento del animal, salto suavemente sobre la cama... el moreno podía sentir su peso sobre sus piernas... Los grandes ojos del felino se aproximaron al rostro del chico, el moreno se quedo en shock, perdiéndose en los ojos color escarlata, tan inexpresivos...

Todo desapareció en una espesa niebla cuando sintió una horrible punzada en la parte baja del cuello, muy cerca del pecho, esa sensación ya la había sentido pero esta vez era más dolorosa e insoportable, dos largas y finas agujas se enterraron en su suave piel profundamente, sentía como si en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría, el dolor se intensificaba a cada momento, pronto ya no podía ni respirar...

°-.KYAAAAAAAAA!- Se despertó dando un grito, temblaba frenéticamente de pies a cabeza y un sudor frió recorría su espalda.

Un extraño sabor metálico se expandía por su boca, sabia a sangre, debía haberse mordido el mismo pero no le dio nada y el sabor estaba muy concentrado. Se incorporo y se sentó en la cama acercando sus piernas hasta su abdomen, abrazo sus piernas mientras el temblor pasaba.

°-.Solo fue una pesadilla- susurro, cerrando los ojos mientras se mecía de atrás para delante- solo fue una fea y horrenda pesadilla- el temblor de su cuerpo ponto paso y cuando estaba más tranquilo, escucho algo que le erizo la piel, un leve susurro de una capa...

Levanto la vista lentamente y observo hacia el frente, a los pies de la alfombrilla, ya no estaba el gato pero lo que vio casi le provoca dar un grito... cerca de la chimenea había una figura encapuchada.

Se trataba de un chico lo sabia por su complexión, estaba parado frente a él tan inmóvil que sino fuera por los leves y constantes movimientos del pecho del chico hubiera jurado que era una estatua, llevaba una larga capa azul oscuro que le cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, sus labios estaban tensos y su pálida piel le daba aires de fantasma.

Takao aguanto la respiración hubiera salido corriendo en esos instantes pero el pánico lo tenia paralizado, se miraron fijamente en silencio, la figura frente si parecía moverse mientras lo observaba porque cuando lo noto la figura ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta principal, llego junto a ella y la abrió desapareciendo en los oscuros corredores de la mansión...

El chico pareció revivir , su cuerpo recupero la movilidad. salió precipitadamente de la cama hacia la puerta, tal ves, Yuriv o Kai le habían gastado una broma y una de muy mal gusto a su parecer.

Intento abrir la puerta pero esta, como siempre, estaba cerrada con llave. Le asusto el solo pensar en abrirla, estaba aterrorizado por la impresión que se llevo, así que se metió de nuevo a la cama y se tapo la cabeza con las sabanas y ahí se quedo mas muerto que vivo hasta que amaneció...

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-" End Flash Back-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Abrió la puerta del lugar, por el momento, su padre no debía enterarse, no quería causarle un ataque, en una de sus recientes visitas, el doctor Allan les había advertido que la condición de su padre estaba decayendo en los últimos días, su enfermedad se estaba acelerando con cada sobresalto y cualquier cosa que le causara una fuerte impresión podía empeorar su estado hasta el grado de mantenerlo en cama por semanas

Era preferible dejarlo así, sabia que esas impresiones se debían a los corajes que hizo con él por el compromiso y la muerte de Soled Winder, suspiro, el coronel no había vuelto a escribir, y el verano estaba cada vez mas cerca de acabar

Entro a los establos, quería ir a pasear un rato, después de todo tenia mucho desde la ultima vez que había salido con tempestad a recorrer las tierras o por lo menos le parecía eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de la mansión, Madame Niovelt hablaba con mademoiselle, en la sala, observando el paisaje, faltaba menos de tres horas para el atardecer y el calor veraniego sé hacia muy insoportable por lo que optaron estar adentro. Esta sala era enorme y larga que tenia cuatro ventanas y dos balcones por los cuales se podía apreciar el paisaje de la región.

°-.Se lo digo mademoiselle- tomando de su taza de té, sentada en un sofá- el comportamiento de Takao cada ves es mas extraño

°-.Déjelo madame, sabe que esta en una etapa demasiado confusa- intento tranquilizarla la pe lililá con una sonrisa

°-.Tal ves, pero me preocupa que empeore

°-.Esta bien, pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa- propuso la mujer tomando una galleta de la mesita que estaba frente a ellas. que-le que en el viejo paseo de los Tilos... ¡hay espíritus!-exclamo riéndose, pero a madame parecía no darle gracia

°-.Fantasmas?- dijo, mademoiselle asintió en afirmación-Tonterías!- exclamo, la mujer había considerado el tema bastante inoportuno

°-.Mesie Frank dijo que cuando venia de Morvan, en la madrugada, cuando algo salto frente a su carreta y espanto a su caballo- comento- dijo que parecía un enorme gato o una persona, pero se movía muy rápido

°-.Si yo viniera tan tarde de Morvan tmb vería cosas extrañas por el cansancio- replico la ojiazul aun tomando la historia como una broma del hombre peliverde.

°-.Tmb Martín me dijo que las dos veces que ha salido antes del alba a reparar la reja ha visto una figura deambular por ese paso- le informo pero la mujer pelinegra seguía en su postura.

°-.Siempre las veras mientras haya vacas que ordeñar en los prados del río- aclaro madame algo inquieta- creo que mientras no se pueda comprobar no sabremos la verdad.

°-.Lo dice por el upiro?- pregunto

°-.Por el ser que viaja por los bosques como un lobo, no, yo no creo que sea ese ser quien esta matando a la gente del pueblo. Yo pienso que es otra cosa- contesto enarcando una ceja

°-.A veces es tan extraña madame Abigail- dijo de pronto

°-.me lo dice quien es supersticiosa- comento divertida- por cierto, no quiero que le comente nada de esto al joven Takao, desde su ventana puede verse ese paseo y solo lo asustara- agrego cambiando su expresión a una seria.

La mujer de ojos verdes se sorprendió un poco e iba a preguntar algo cuando algunas risas que venían del pasillo llamaron su atención.

°-.Bueno Allan, me asombra que alguien tan sensato como tu, me este hablando de Hipogrifos y dragones- decía la voz del general Kinomiya escéptico.

El medico de ojos miel sonrió, meneando un poco la cabeza antes de responder.

°-.En cualquier caso, la vida y la muerte siempre han sido un misterio, y poco sabemos de los recursos de una y de la otra- dijo tranquilamente. Entrando a la estancia donde estaban las dos mujeres que los miraban confusas

°-.Madames- exclamo el señor Kinomiya inclinando un poco la cabeza- ¿disfrutando de la tarde?- pregunto amablemente, el doctor sonrió

°-.Si mesie, hace calor y creo que estar en la sombra es lo mejor- contesto madame Niovelt aun sentada- ¿quieren acompañarnos a tomar algo?- haciendo repiquetear una pequeña campana para que viniera una sirvienta.

°-.Tomen asiento- ofreció la peli-lila, el general y el doctor se sentaron en unas sillas de caoba forradas de terciopelo junto al balcón

°-.Y donde esta vuestro joven pupilo? quería hablar con él antes de irme- les cuestiono el hombre de ojos miel con una sonrisa.

°-.El amo Takao?- se intrometió una sirvienta- tiene un buen rato que alisto su caballo y salió de la hacienda, dijo que regresaría pronto- contesto, el señor Kinomiya frunció el ceño molesto

°-.Le dije que no podía ir al pueblo- murmuro, las personas de la estancia guardaron silencio por unos segundos- aunque ya es tarde así que debe haber ido a...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En las viejas ruinas del castillo Ivannov, un chico pelirrojo caminaba por los antiguos y destartalados callejones y pasillos que ahora solo eran un vestigio de tiempos pasados y gloriosos.

Entro en lo que en un tiempo fue la sala principal del castillo, aun había restos del tapizado y varias pinturas de tamaño natural se observaban en las paredes. Miro con nostalgia la habitación, tantos recuerdos, gente, risas...

°-.Y estoy de nuevo en donde todo comenzó- murmuro con ironía el ojiazul ártico- nunca olvidare este lugar el haber hecho un... "pacto con la muerte" no es de todos los días- exclamo dándose la vuelta.

Algunas vitrales estaban rotos y dejaban pasar la poca luz del sol que poco a poco se estaba extinguiendo en el horizonte. Recordó que el bicolor le había dicho lo nostálgico que se le hacían los atardeceres, pura cursilería como Yuriv le llamaba...

°-. y Kai que solo tiene ojos para el chico ojiazul, me pregunto porque le gusta tanto- se cuestiono caminando hacia la salida de las ruinas- es hermoso no lo niego a mi tmb me gusta pero tiene un extraño efecto en él- opino el joven cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba

Rápidamente, se escondió detrás de unas columnas para que el intruso no lo viera. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar que era el chico peliazul quien había entrado a las ruinas. Algo que le extraño un poco, el chico había estado bastante mal después de las ya diarias visitas nocturnas pero tenia fuerzas para estar ahí.

°-.Me pregunto que buscara- susurro- "aunque.. podría divertirme un poco"- pensó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios.

Takao, camino por la enorme estancia, no sabia que extraña fuerza lo había echo detenerse en las ruinas del castillo de esa antigua extirpe desaparecida hace mucho tiempo. Miro las pinturas en la pared, cada una representando a un miembro de la familia, desde el fundador hasta los últimos descendientes que llevaron el nombre.

Se detuvo ante los últimos dos, el tiempo se había echo presente en la pintura que ahora era cubierta por una capa de polvo ocultando los rostros plasmados en los cuadros. Unos hermosos ojos violeta azulado llamaron su atención, en uno de los cuadros aun se notaban algunos rasgos de la persona plasmada. Ariel Ivannov. 1599-1617- leyó en el marco de la pintura donde el dibujo de una corona junto a las letras grabadas en oro le dio a entender el rango de la dama.- es muy hermosa- pensó al quitar un poco de polvo del fino rostro pintado en el cuadro.

La cabellera tan roja como el fuego, se notaba aun con la capa de polvo que la pintura tenia. Los ojos de la chica brillaban con una alegría envidiable, sus labios formaban una linda sonrisa. Takao la miro por unos instantes pero no era el único, desde su escondite los ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo parecieron derretirse de pronto.

°-.Hermanita- murmuro el pelirrojo algo apesumbrado (Jiz: hermanita? O.O?)

Sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual, debía deja de pensar en cosas pasadas. Le había jurado a su hermana mientras agonizaba que terminaría con su asesino y haría pagar a Kai por el sufrimiento que le había causado hace ya tanto tiempo atrás y para eso necesitaba al chico peliazul (Jiz: Ahora que hiciste Kai ¬¬)...

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, el chico estaba intentando quitar un poco de polvo de la pintura junto a la de la joven condesa. Yu... yu, ¿qué?- se pregunto a si mismo intentando ver el grabado.

°-.Lo siento chico, pero esa pintura aun no puede ser vista- murmuro maliciosamente ocultándose completamente detrás de la columna.

Un crujido llamo la atención del moreno, haciéndolo voltear. El lugar estaba casi en penumbras. De nuevo escucho pasos, pero no vio a nadie

°-.Qui.. quien esta ahí- tartamudeo, camino un poco a la puerta semiabierta por la cual había entrado a la habitación.

Observo el pasillo, los corredores estaban vacíos. Iba a volver a la habitación cuando una sombra se vislumbro en un corredor cercano.

°-. Yuriv?- pregunto al reconocer la sombra, que se perdió en el pasillo.

°-.Oye, espera- le grito saliendo detrás del pelirrojo.

Este no aprecio escucharlo porque seguía corriendo, aunque el peliazul solo podía ver s sombra debía estar un poco lejos y por eso cada ves que daba una vuelta el pelirrojo ya la daba en la siguiente esquina. Cuando se dio cuenta había seguido al pelirrojo a las afueras de las ruinas.

Le extraño un poco el no ver al pelirrojo por ningún lado. Y mas que no estuviera tempestad, algo debió haberlo asustarlo.

°-.Genial tendré que regresar caminando- se quejo el chico pateando el suelo. El sonido de los arbustos cercanos llamo su atención.- Yuriv?- pregunto tímidamente, acercándose lentamente, una ves estuvo cerca se asomo, por un momento juro haber visto una silueta.

°-.Takao?- la voz del pelirrojo lo sobresalto haciendo que se diera la vuelta, frente a él estaba el pelirrojo.

°-.Yuriv me asustaste- dijo tocándose el pecho. El ojiazul ártico ladeo un poco la cabeza.

°-.Disculpa si te asuste- le dijo acercándose un poco- me sorprendió un poco verte por aquí sabes- comento caminado con dirección de una pequeña vereda, Takao lo siguió.

°-.No estabas en las ruinas?- le pregunto caminando a su lado.

°-.No porque- contesto poniendo cara de desconcierto- de echo acabo de llegar (Jiz: este miente con todos los dientes ¬¬)

°-.Que raro pensé que estabas en las ruinas- murmuro algo pensativo.

°-.Debiste haber escuchado a algún animal y pensaste que era otra persona- opino el chico mirando insistentemente a los ojos al moreno.

°-.si creo que tienes razón- susurro deteniéndose de pronto.

°-.Que te pasa- le pregunto disimulando una sonrisa.

°-.Me siento un poco mareado- contesto, cuando el pelirrojo lo agarro de la cintura para que no se cayera.

°-.Creo que es mejor que te sientes- comento llevando al chico hacia un árbol, ayudándolo a que se sentara en el suelo y s recargara en el tronco- te ves un poco mal- le dijo hincándose a un lado.

Takao, escuchaba muy vagamente lo que le decía el pelirrojo. Todo le daba vueltas, además el sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo tan cerca lo hizo sentirse extraño. Una leve presión sobre su mano derecha lo hizo volver a la realidad. Yuriv tenia su mano atrapada entre las suyas. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del moreno que estaba pasmado...

**°-°-° (No se si es escena fuerte así que... puritanos, salgan inmediatamente no recibo quejas ¬¬)-°-°-°**

°-.Me... mesie Yuriv, ¿qué hace?- tartamudeo el chico algo sonrojado, la mirada del pelirrojo había cambiado.

°-.Que sucede Takao, pensé que ya habíamos dejado de lado las formalidades- le ronroneo sensualmente acercando la mano de Takao a su pálido rostro aun mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El chico moreno, no podía despegar la vista de los ojos del pelirrojo por una extraña razón se le hacían demasiado diferentes esta ves de las tantas veces que lo había visto. Eran tan hipnotizantes, tan mágicos, no sabia que era solo sabia que no podía despegar la vista de esas orbes de hielo.

°-.Que sucede, ¿te gusta la sensación?- le volvió a decir, a Takao le pareció que el tono de su voz era algo sedoso.

°-.Que es... estas haciendo- volvió a preguntar en un susurro, entrecerrando los ojos cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a plantar besos en la delicada mano morena.

°-.Solo, un juego- respondió comenzando a besar la sensitiva piel del antebrazo del chico.

°-.Que estoy haciendo, porque no puedo defenderme, porque no quiero hacerlo, porque no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos- se decía mentalmente le peliazul cuando los besos de Yuriv llegaron a su rostro.

°-.Ba... basta- intento resistirse pero su voluntad ya estaba pasando a segundo plano (Jiz: donde esta Kai cuando se le necesita ;o; -comiéndose las uñas)

°-.No te resistas, sabes también como yo que por ahora eres todo mío- le murmuro con un tono algo tentador.

Ese juego le gustaba, el truco nunca apartar la mirada de los ojos de la victima, ese poder solo servia así. Paso su mano por la tersa piel del rostro del moreno, una mueca se formo en su rostro cuando comenzó a hacer círculos imaginarios sobre las mejillas del chico que se estremecía ante el contacto, eso le gustaba.

Se coloco sobre las caderas del chico y su mano comenzó a bajar por el cuello acariciando juguetonamente esa parte, pudo sentir unos pequeños hoyos en la base del cuello, la marca de Kai, pensó.

°-.Tienes una piel demasiado suave- comento acercando su rostro al del pequeño que lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos.

°-.Por favor, ya basta- articulo, su voz no tenia fuerzas.

°-.No te alteres, relájate- le murmuro.

En un momento comenzó a besar las mejillas del chico que involuntariamente comenzó a gemir vagamente (Jiz: Waaaa, que estoy escribiendo O.O). Sonrió de forma disimulada y se acerco a la pequeña boca semi abierta, paso su lengua por los carnosos labios del chico antes de entrometer su lengua en su boca.

Takao sintió como se hacia paso en ella, explorando cada rincón desvergonzosamente. Cerro los ojos parecía una pesadilla, la imagen del chico bicolor llego a su cabeza ahora con que cara lo vería si el mismo estaba disfrutando las sensaciones que el pelirrojo le estaba haciendo sentir.

Comenzó a saborearlo, buen comienzo para darle a Kai en donde mas le dolía. (Jz: O.o) Dejo los labios del chico y comenzó a bajar por su cuello, la respiración del moreno se había vuelto acelerada de pronto. Observo las marcas que Kai había dejado en la parte izquierda, sonrió el otro lado estaba libre.

Abrazo al moreno por la cintura y lo levanto un poco pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo, el peliazul entre abrió los ojos, podía sentir la pierna del pelirrojo entre las suyas, rozándolas de manera provocativa.

°-.Aaah- gimió levemente cuando el pelirrojo rompió la parte superior de su camisa dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho, el ojiazul ártico estaba provocando demasiadas reacciones en su cuerpo.

El ojiazul ártico paso su mano derecha por la nuca del chico y acerco su cuello a su rostro mientras su mano izquierda sujetaba fuertemente al chico por la cintura. El peliazul ya estaba bajo su dominio y podía proseguir tranquilamente.

El peliazul podía sentir la respiración del mayor expandirse por toda la piel de su cuello. Yuriv, abrió lentamente la boca mostrando sus largos incisivos cosa que el moreno no vio ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió y se acerco a la parte baja de su cuello.

Abrió los ojos grandemente cuando un fuerte dolor lo invadió, quiso gritar pero los sonidos eran algo que su boca no lograba emitir. Se abrazo al cuello del bicolor, colocando sus manos en la espalda del mayor cuando el dolor comenzó a intensificarse.

°-.Mmmmp, Argh- se quejo casi en un susurro haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mas accesibilidad al pelirrojo que disfrutaba del dulce néctar que estaba probando.

Sus uñas se enterraron en la piel del pelirrojo sobre la blanca camisa que llevaba puesta, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, las lagrimas opacaban su vista. En un momento comenzó a rasguñar la espalda de Yuriv, para quien esos toques solo eran caricias de una deliciosa victima.

°-.No te preocupes, pronto tu dolor desaparecerá- pensó el pelirrojo con malicia. No tardo mucho en reafirmarlo ya que de repente las manos morenas dejaron de rasguñar su espalda cayendo pesadamente a ambos lados sin autoridad alguna...

**°-°-°-°-°-°-° Termina escena T.T-con pañuelo en mano °-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Los ojos escarlata se abrieron mirando un poco confusos la, ahora, oscura habitación. Se incorporo, todo estaba en completo silencio, cosa que le incomodo. Se levanto y se dirigió al balcón, se asomo, la noche ya había caído.

°-.Takao- susurro de pronto, algo le inquietaba pero no sabia que.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta lo hizo volverse. Madame Niovelt entro a la estancia con su ya conocida sonrisa.

°-.Mesie Kai, que bueno que ya despertó- dijo la mujer acercándose- me acompaña a la planta baja?- le ofreció, el chico de ojos carmesí la siguió fuera de la habitación tenia que ver al chico moreno.

Bajaron a la estancia en esta solo se encontraba mademoiselle de La fontaine que leía un libro cerca del balcón, aunque era de noche el calor se intensificaba un poco.

°-.Tome asiento- le ofreció- quiere algo de beber, algo de comer- volvió a preguntarle la mujer pelinegra.

°-.No gracias, solo quería saber donde están todos- comento sentándose en uno de los suaves sofás.

°-.Pues, Mesie Kinomiya salió al pueblo con el doctor, Mesie Yuriv, salió hace como tres horas y dijo que tal ves llegaría un poco tarde y Takao, pues salió pero ya debe estar en su habitación porque su caballo esta en los establos- contesto algo extrañada- aunque...- tomando asiento mientras meditaba.

°-.Que sucede Madame- quiso saber Kai sin perder su tono frió.

°-.No lo escuche entrar- respondió, pero pronto disipo esa duda- pero debe ser solo mis nervios- lo tranquilizo.

°-.Entonces creo que iré a verlo- opino con una disimulada sonrisa.

°-.En serio, me haría el favor de darle esto?- sacando de entre sus ropas una carta y entregándosela al chico pálido

°-.De quien es sino es mucho preguntar- con la vista en el sobre color plata.

°-.De un amigo de Takao- le contesto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, que no paso desapercibida por el bicolor- se fue hace poco a Nueva Orleáns, de echo, el día que usted llego- agrego, el ojicarmin se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

°-.Se la daré- acepto el chico guardándola en su bolsillo y saliendo de la estancia. La pelinegra lo siguió con la mirada.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas, las cortinas se movían un poco por la brisa nocturna. Una sombra se proyecto en el suelo de la estancia, el chico pelirrojo estaba parado en el balcón llevaba en brazos al chico de cabellos azules que tenia la cabeza recargada en el pecho del mayor.

Se adentro en al enorme estancia y coloco al chico en la cama, tenia los ojos cerrados pero aun respiraba, solo estaba inconsciente

°-.Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé- murmuro el pelirrojo divertido mientras se mordía la mano.

Hizo una mueca de molestia, la sangre estaba fluyendo lentamente por su mano, se acerco al moreno y con su mano buena le abrió la boca gentilmente para no lastimarlo.

°-.Kai, ya te dio un poco de su sangre así que el sabor no se te hará extraño- le murmuro mientras inclinaba su mano, la sangre comenzó a gotear y caer en la boca del chico dormido.

El sonido de pasos lo puso alerta, alguien se acercaba, tomo rápidamente la manga de su camisa y la hizo trizas, limpio los labios del pequeño y lo arropo con las cobijas debía parecer que ya tenia algunas horas en su habitación, no por nada había espantado al caballo, se miro la mano su herida se cerro sin dejar marca. Sonrió y se separo del chico, se suponía que él no estaba ahí.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Kai abrió levemente la puerta, Takao dormía placidamente en su cama, se veía muy tierno. Entro y observo cada rincón de la habitación se sentía algo incomodo, algo no le gustaba.

°-.Mmhp- el chico en la cama se quejo un poco, el bicolor lo volteo a ver.

°-.Creo que por hoy descansaras- opino, acercándose un poco y besando los labios del chico- por el momento estoy interesado en saber que es lo que te tiene que decir ese supuesto, "amigo"- murmuro sacando la carta.

Le dio una última mirada al chico peliazul antes de salir de la habitación...

**...:C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a:...**

**Jiz: Genial, capi 5 por fin! T0T, espero les haya gutado en especial a la chica que me pidió una que otra escenita Tala-Taka, sino digo quien es, es porque no me acuerdo U.U... Hablando de eso, Mondrigo Tala ¬¬- desmangándose la camisa- Ahora si te pasaste con Taka-chan y me las vas a pagar ò0ó**

**Tala: Yo no fui tú lo escribiste n.n**

**Jiz: Si pero mira tu carota de satisfacción ¬¬ -poniéndole un espejo enfrente**

**Kai: Ivanov ò.ó- echando humo por las orejas**

**Tala: a mi no me mires fue ella u.ú- señalando a Jiz**

**Jiz: No le digas ;-;... Dato, ¿han escuchado del bautizo del vampiro, porque lo que hizo Tala es algo similar ¬¬ bueno, el siguiente capi si tardara un poquito n.nU**

**Tala: tres meses? ¬¬ **

**Jiz: No una semana o dos u.u depende de cual actualicé la próxima semana... **

**Kai: No me importa porque no vas a llegar ni siquiera hasta mañana ò.ó **

**Jiz: Porque todo el mundo me quiere matar ¬¬... bueno, ya tengo el siguiente capi XPP, "La hermosa dama" por fin Miguel vuelve a las andadas XDD, y con eso es decir mucho n.n... Y si les gusto la escena del Tala-Taka, espérense a lo que tengo preparado para el Kai-taka Mwhahahaha XDD- relámpagos y truenos de fondo- Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, jitomatazos déjenlos en un review n.n, ADIU Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO! n0n**

...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...


End file.
